All About Stanley Kubrick
by H.Battosai
Summary: 15 años después, el mundo al fín se a sumido a un gobierno mutante. La felicidad engulle a los mutantes en un nuevo sistema de nacional-socialismo. Sin embargo, en un pequeño bar de Nueva Jersey, una aventura está a punto de comenzar. 10 Caps Completo
1. Diario

**All About Stankey Kubrick**

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

01. Diario

Diciembre

Este mes es el último del año. Para mí, es el primero. No hacemos nada en especial en el restaurante. Por lo menos, no legalmente. Desde hace unos años, y a petición de Sandra, celebramos la navidad. Es una celebración clandestina por y para humanos. Yo no hago mucho más que aportar el local, y disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Sandra y su hermana, Caroline, siempre se ocupan de todo. La gente que suele venir, suele ser del gueto de Nueva Jersey. Y pasan con nosotros la noche.

Navidad es la celebración del nacimiento de Jesucristo, el Dios cristiano, entre los hombres. Realmente, y a ciencia cierta nunca se supo cuando nació, pero la iglesia le adjuntó el nacimiento a esta fecha. En la antigua Roma, el 25 de Diciembre era el "Día del Sol". Se narra que tres Reyes magos le visitaron el 6 de diciembre. Según investigaciones, más que magos, eran astrónomos. Uno de ellos era oriental, pero la Iglesia cambió a este personaje por un africano. Las demás tradiciones, como el abeto de Navidad, Santa Claus, o lo de obsequiarse regalos los unos a los otros, son invenciones comerciales. Santa Claus es la transformación de San Nicolás, un anciano que vestía de verde y andaba en un caballo blanco, por una empresa de refresco. Ahora es un anciano que viste de rojo, y anda en trineo. El abeto, surgió de una postal de una familia monárquica. En ella se veía a toda la familia decorando un árbol. Pocos años después, todo su país compraba abetos y los decoraba.

Sin embargo, ahora, todos estos factores, estos rituales, tienen un extraño sabor agridulce. El sabor de lo que una vez fue, y ahora no es. Los humanos que entran y se divierten en la fiesta, me miran agradecidos, pero a la vez resentidos. Y no les culpo. Ahora no hay Santa Claus, ni abetos, ni regalos para los humanos. Ahora no hay nada.

Recuerdo como celebrábamos la Navidad en el Instituto Xavier. Al menos, nunca tuvimos miedo de perder esas cosas, por muy comerciales y falsas que pareciesen con tanto cambio.

Enero

La única fiesta que puedo ver desde aquí, son fuegos artificiales de fin de año. Con el frío nunca quiero salir del restaurante. Y en la televisión, bueno, nunca he querido verla. En fin de año, doy festivo a Sandra y Caroline. Siempre me dicen que si necesito algo, que las llame.

Nunca lo hago.

El mes de Enero siempre son problemas. Tengo que ir a rellenar formularios para el restaurante, e invertir mi tiempo en varios quehaceres burocráticos. También está el censo anual del gobierno. Los militares, aunque a mi me tratan con respeto, siempre se lo hacen pasar mal a Sandra. Como cabeza de familia tiene que responder por todos los suyos. Siempre me ofrezco a acompañarla, para ayudarla en cualquier problema que tengan.

Siempre se niega.

También se celebra el "Día de la Superación". Nunca participo en ellos, ni ganas tengo de hacerlo. Si no firmara con otro nombre, tendría la obligación de asistir, como supuesto héroe de guerra que soy. Por suerte, desde hace quince años, he dejado de utilizar mi nombre real. Por el momento, un restaurante a las afueras de Nueva Jersey, a medio camino entre la ciudad y el gueto, es lo que necesito.

Y como no, también están las quejas anuales. Los capataces vienen a decir que si les doy mucha comida, después no trabajan bien, que desean fervientemente poner ellos los menús de sus trabajadores, etc. A veces pienso que se siente en la obligación de quejarse, y de amenazarme con irse a otro restaurante a alimentar a sus trabajadores. Ninguno lo suelen hacer.

Así que, como cada año, me doy cuenta de que, en este mundo, lo que ayer no ha ocurrido, no tiene porque ocurrir hoy, ni se espera que ocurra mañana.

Febrero

Hecho de menos a mi madre. Pero no de menos como comúnmente se suele pensar. No de ese sentimiento de volver a querer su compañía, de necesitarla. La hecho de menos a mi modo. Le hecho de menos agradeciendo que jamás viviera en este mundo.

A veces pienso en como se sentirán los hijos de humanos, nacidos como mutantes. Como se sentirán al tener que dejar sus familias atrás, sin solución alguna. O en los padres, al ver que sus hijos tendrán una vida que ellos nunca podrán alcanzar. Como quien libera a un pájaro de su jaula, esos sentimientos de preocupación y a la vez aceptación de que es lo mejor.

Sandra y Caroline siempre están muy apegadas a su familia. Sus padres y sus primos, sus tíos y sus abuelos. Sus parientes de sangre y políticos. Cada familia en el gueto es una gran comunidad. Trabajan, comen, duermen y viven juntos. Por el resto de sus vidas.

Tampoco es que tengan otra opción.

Tampoco es que tengan nada mejor.

En el Instituto Xavier llegamos a tener algo parecido. Una especie de vínculo, por lo que éramos, por donde estábamos, y por lo que queríamos. Porque nos sentíamos iguales. Las clases, las reuniones las misiones. Nadie era obligado a ello, actuábamos así porque creíamos en lo que hacíamos. Nos apoyábamos los unos a los otros porque sabíamos que ellos querían y luchaban por lo mismo. Y no pensábamos en una forma de vida más allá de esa.

Hecho de menos el Instituto Xavier.

Marzo

Se dijeron tantas cosas de la película _Amadeus_ de Milos Forman, describiendo escenas exageradas y salvajadas que iban de boca en boca, que los productores solo se les ocurrió una frase para vender la película: "Todo lo que habéis oído de esta película es verdad".

Leer libros no es algo que me tranquilice.

Ya no.

Antes, ver algún elemento artístico, era sobrecogedor, era inspirador, o simplemente era criticable. Ahora, es nostálgico. Y nada más.

Cuentan que una vez Picasso, para pagar toda una cena de varias personas, llamo a la dueña del local y le hizo un dibujo. La dueña pidió que se lo firmara, y Picasso contestó: "Estoy pagando la cena, no estoy comprando el restaurante".

Era evidente que, en una sociedad donde los humanos son tratados como una raza inferior, su arte no tendrá mucho escalafón. Sin embargo, aun se le tiene algún respeto.

Lord Byron perdió la virginidad a los 9 años, con su propia niñera. A partir de entonces, mantuvo relaciones heterosexuales y homosexuales, incesto, adulterio, pederastia, y un largo etc...

Respeto a la obra con que te criaste, y que viste para convertirte en un gran artista. Pero que sin embargo tachas de obsoletas e inferiores cuando eres tu el que es grande ahora.

Cuando significan un mundo pasado.

Cuando significa un aprecio a ese mundo que te odiaba.

Salvador Dalí una vez, eyaculó dentro de un sobre e introdujo una carta dentro. Se la envió a su padre. En la carta decía: "Ya no te debo nada"

Abril

La primavera ha comenzado. Me han intentado robar.

No es muy difícil que humanos entren a robar a establecimientos. He de suponer que una mezcla de venganza y desesperación son los que conducen a estas acciones.

De algún modo, me siento culpable.

Sandra, siempre se hace cargo de estas situaciones. Parece que, al darse cuenta de que tengo humanos trabajando para mi, no siguen con su empeño. Se sienten sucios por intentar arruinar a un semejante.

Es curioso, como solo en estas circunstancias, la humanidad se da cuenta de que nadie es diferente.

Es verdad que algunos piensan en revoluciones, en alcanzar el poder a la fuerza. Pero se han dado cuenta de que no por eso tienen que arruinar las pocas vidas "felices" que hay. Sandra y Caroline los sosiegan, y les advierten de que por el momento, es mejor seguir las cosas como están y no empeorarlas.

Según ellas, incluso así se pude llegar a ser felices.

Incluso así, son capaces de mentirme.

Mayo

Ha muerto el padre de Sandra y Caroline. No lo conocía personalmente, pero les deje el día libre. No hay mucho que contar.

Para los que quedan vivos, que un familiar muera, es una odisea contra la tristeza. Lamentándose de la perdida, tienen que actuar rápido, si no quieren que el gobierno se lleve el cadáver.

Suelen utilizar los muertos humanos para crear amoniaco, jabones, y toda clase de productos.

La regla habitual, es que, una vez muerto, se debe de notificar al ayuntamiento del gueto, para pedir una "fiambrera". Al día siguiente, lo militares traerían el vehículo, y amontonarían a tu padre, madre, esposa o marido; junto a muchas más madres, padres, esposas y maridos de otras personas; para llevarlas al edificio de descomposición de la zona.

Si mi madre hubiese muerto hace un mes, no podría comprarme un jabón sin pesar que me estoy frotando las manos con su grasa.

Si tienes suerte, lo llevaran al crematorio, donde se incinerarán junto a más cadáveres. Aunque nadie quiere arriesgarse.

Habitualmente, si mantienes la muerte en secreto, puedes preparar un entierro, según la religión que procedas. Solamente hará falta dentro de un par de día, notificar al ayuntamiento la desaparición de tu pariente.

Nunca se ha dado una orden de búsqueda por ningún humano desaparecido.

Junio

El ruido de las cigarras es muy típico en los veranos de Japón.

Aquí, en EE.UU., son las moscas nocturnas.

No es que sea pesado o insoportable, pero dada mi falta de movilidad, me es muy difícil dormir. Zumban durante toda la noche, y lo único que consigo es espantarlas con las manos.

Cuando, por la mañana, Sandra viene a ayudarme a sentarme en la silla de ruedas, cuento cuantas picaduras tiene más que ayer. En su cuello, sus mano o sus piernas.

Para que conste en acta, los mosquitos transmiten enfermedades.

Cuando, hace años, no existía la estabilidad económica, en los países denominados tercermundistas, los humanos podían morir por enfermedades tan simples como una gripe. Ahora, los humanos tienen muchas probabilidades de morir por una enfermedad como la gripe.

A los humanos se le da cobertura medica de por vida, pero aun así, es muy difícil tratar con ellos. No solamente las condiciones de los guetos no son beneficiosas, sino que muchos humanos prefieren ser tratados por semejantes, que por mutantes. Esto conlleva a que, por falta de tratamiento e instrumental y medicinas, prácticamente se estén cavando su propia tumba.

Ayer, Sandra tenía tres picaduras más.

Julio

Hacer la comida del mes no es fácil. Y no me refiero a hacerla en cuestiones como preparar, mirar los ingredientes y la cocción etc.… Me refiero al precio de comprar al por-mayor, y crear un menú diario con lo que alcance a comprar durante treinta días.

Antes de acabar el mes, los dueños de las empresas a las que suministro alimento, me pagan la cuota mensual que por contrato tienen. A continuación, descuento mi salario.

Solo el mío.

Sandra y Caroline no pueden recibir paga. Y aunque se la diera, no se les está permitido comprar.

Una vez, hecho esto; debo utilizar lo sobrante para preparar comida para cerca de cien personas durante treinta días. Trescientas comidas. Trescientos desayunos, trescientas comidas, y trescientas cenas. Y no debe sobrar nada.

Existe una ley que prohíbe tirar la comida. Una sanción monetaria al que lo haga. Una sanción alimentaría para los que no puedan pagarla.

Así que, cuando los trabajadores de las empresas cercanas vienen a comer, comen lo que halla, y cuanto halla. Y no hay quejas. Sea pulpo, pescado, carne o ave. Seas vegetariano, judío, hindú o islámico. Si está en el plato y es para ti, tendrás que comerlo. Y si no lo quieres, mañana no comerás.

Y así, a la vez que todo el planeta tiene alimentos suficientes para nutrirse, un niño hindú llora cuando mastica la carne de vaca que le ha tocado comer.

Agosto

En Espartaco de Stanley Kubrick, se narra los sucesos acontecidos en el antiguo Imperio Romano, sobre una revelación de esclavos. Espartaco, un esclavo, decide dejar de recibir ordenes y, con sus conocimientos de estrategia militar y diplomática, consigue llevar a un grupo de gladiadores, ha atacar la mismísima capital imperial, buscando la libertad.

Hoy he visto esta película. La tenía guardada, y pedí a Caroline que la pusiese mientras descansábamos.

Esta película tiene mucho significado. Stanley Kubrick había sido despedido de otra producción, y esta era su oportunidad para demostrar su profesionalizad a los estudios de Hollywood. Sin embargo, nunca estuvo conforme con el resultado.

Ni siquiera le gustaba el guión.

Otro punto es que el productor y actor protagonista, Kird Douglas, hizo esta película simplemente porque no se le había contratado para interpretar a Juda Ben-hur, en la película Ben-hur.

Un simple "Si no me dejas entrar en tu película, yo mismo haré la mía"

Pero la más inquietante es que, en plena época capitalista, donde ser o estar relacionado con comunistas era pecado, se estrenara.

Espartaco es una obra comunista.

Y se contrataron varios artitas de la "Lista negra": comunistas.

Publico y critica apoyaron esta idea, dejando claro lo poco importante que era el movimiento político que siguieras en el mundo del arte.

Hace quince años, Espartaco era la historia insignia de la revolución mutante. Su espíritu es lo que los revolucionarios querían transmitir.

Hace unos años, los humanos rebeldes intentaron hacer lo mismo.

El gobierno freno esa ansia de libertad con una emisión clara, los últimos 30 minutos de película.

Espartaco nunca consiguió vencer el orden establecido.

Septiembre

En el mes de septiembre se conmemora y recuerda el día de "La Batalla en la Isla Margarita". Es una celebración mundial. Al igual que el "Domingo de Ramos" para la Semana Santa, el día de "La Batalla en la Isla Margarita" es el punto de salida de una serie de pequeñas celebraciones, hasta Enero, donde se celebra el "Día de la Superioridad".

Mucho presupuesto se va en estos meses, dedicado a recordar exclusivamente lo que paso hace quince años.

La barbarie para unos, y la lucha por la libertad para otros.

En Octubre empezarán los desfiles por cada batalla ganada, hasta Enero. Como cada año.

Pero "La batalla en Isla Margarita", tiene un significado especial. No hay celebraciones gloriosas. Se da descanso a todos, trabajadores o escolares, y se reúnen a las 18:00 en punto de la tarde, frente a la Estatua a la Revolución. Y se proclama 5 minutos de silencio.

Y es que, "La Batalla en Isla Margarita", fue la última gran caída de los mutantes. Fue la última gran pelea entre mutantes.

A las 18:00 horas del 23 de Septiembre, hace 15 años, se acabaron las disputas entre la especie "homo superior". La Patrulla X perdió, y el alzamiento mutante solo tuvo una dirección a tomar.

Octubre

Nunca pensé como acabaría, ni que acabaría en una ciudad como New Jersey. Tan desolada, y a la vez, tan llena de vida.

Todas las ciudades, han sufrido lo que se llama la compensación. Los humanos han sido trasladados a las zonas destruidas, los guetos, donde viven. Las pocas zonas que quedaron en pie, y las construcciones nuevas, son lugares para los mutantes.

Así, cada gran ciudad, se vio reducida a una pequeña parte suya, rodeada por destrucción, donde viven los humanos.

Una yema de huevo, entre una extensa clara destruida.

Mientras caminas desde las afueras de la ciudad hasta su núcleo central, ves como, poco a poco, las construcciones mejoran, como quien se adentra en un bosque, hasta llegar a los rascacielos de la gran ciudad.

Se podría considerar un lujo ver esta estructura, si no fuesen vestigios de la batalla librada.

Muchas veces, si uno se fija, puede ver como los humanos siempre se toman su momento para observar los edificios, desde sus edificación.

Como recuerdan los tiempos mejores.

Noviembre

Cada año, hago lo mismo. Y no tengo muy claro el porqué.

Cada Noviembre, envió este mismo diario, siendo el original, a la dirección que más recuerdos me trae.

Lo envió al instituto Xavier.

No es que este en la necesidad de hacerlo. Ni que desee, dentro de mí, que alguien alguna vez me encuentre.

Simplemente creo, que ese edificio, tiene todo el derecho a saber donde estoy. Por todo lo que he pasado, y porque estoy lejos de el.

Porque lo he abandonado, como símbolo de mis sueños. Y que sepa, que jamás nada volverá a ser como antes.

Se que es un peligro, pero en estos años, nadie ha venido a reclamarme, ni a devolverme el paquete.

Diciembre

Justo hoy, el día después de enviar la carta al Instituto Xavier, ha pasado algo que, aunque era probable que pasase, nunca creí que realmente llegara a ocurrir.

Sandra y Caroline, después de trabajar, siempre me preguntan si necesito algo más. Y, ante mi negativa, se marchan con un "hasta mañana". Siempre es lo mismo.

Así pues, cuando termino de anotar cosas y preparar todo para el día siguiente, decido irme a dormir. Mi habitación está detrás de la cocina, al final de un pasillo donde también se encuentra mi baño privado. Así que, empujando las ruedas, puedo llegar a cualquier parte que necesite.

Una vez aseado, entro en mi habitación, y me tumbo. Es la única vez, y la única acción hago uso de mis poderes telequinéticos.

Sin embargo ese día tuve que usarlos dos veces. Cuando estaba listo para dormir, alguien toco a mi puerta. Y sin pensarlo me levante.

Ni un ¿quién será a estas hora?, ni un ¿esperaba a alguien?, ni un ¿estará bien que vaya a abrir?

Simplemente me traslade a la silla, y me dirigí, sin pensar, a la puerta. Abrí el picaporte, y ahí estaba el. A las once de la noche. Y jamás pensé en como me sonaba su cara. No hubo tiempo para eso, porque su primera pregunta me dejo dudando. Porque se dirigió a mi como hace 15 años que nadie lo hacia: "¿Es usted el Profesor X?"

Fin del Capítulo 01

* * *

Story by

H.Batto

Illustrations by

paih

X-men © Marvel Comics


	2. Tostadas

**All About Stanley Kubrick**

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

02. Tostadas.

Son increíbles las cosas que pasan a la vez. Mientras en Rusia, una planta bioquímica destruye hectáreas de naturaleza, destruyendo pueblos y vidas, en Brasil se inaugura una, bajo la esperanza de muchas familias de un trabajo algo más digno.

Mientras Richard McNickson y su esposa Julia McNickson discuten delante de su hija llorosa, por culpa de los amantes y las vidas llenas de mentiras que han llevado; Stanley River, su vecino del final de la calle, acaba de pedirle a su novia la mano en matrimonio.

Fijaos que, mientras que Trevord Barriquelo, un anciano jubilado de antemano, lleno de remordimientos de su última batalla librada, hace quince años, recibe una condecoración por el servicio a la "Causa Liberal", no deja de pensar en huir a donde nadie lo encuentre, dado que cada vez que ve a un humano, el remordimiento no puede con él.

Pues, es curioso cómo, en ese mismo instante, Charles Xavier, antes conocido cono Profesor X, una persona que había vivido en retiro durante más de 15 años, intentando olvidar su pasado, ha recibido una extraña visita. Una visita que le ha recordado, por un ínstate, quien era, que hacía, y que es lo que esperaba del mundo. Pero expliquemos que sucedió.

- ¿Es usted el Profesor X? – Preguntó el muchacho que acababa de tocar en su puerta, a las 11 de la noche. He de advertir, que la sorpresa del señor Charles Xavier, a quien hace tiempo que nadie le llamaba por ese nombre, fue mayúscula. Y se incrementó cuando, después de afirmar con un silencio, el chico continuó – Necesito encontrar a uno de sus alumnos… -

- Disculpa muchacho… - Acertó a decir Xavier desde su patética silla de rueda. O eso pensaba a veces él – No sé de qué me hablas… -

- ¿No sabe si es el Profesor X? – El muchacho, o se hacía el tonto, o hacia entender al profesor que intentaba hacérselo parecer a él.

- No es eso… - Xavier, algo confundido por la situación, advirtió que estaba lloviendo. Era una descortesía, y falta de responsabilidad, dejar a un invitado afuera – ¿Quieres pasar? – Y ante la propuesta, el muchacho, después de una reverencia, pasó sin rechistar.

La impresión de Xavier sobre ese misterioso chico, es algo que quedaría fuera de lugar, aun así para los más dudosos, imaginaos como os comportaríais delante de alguien que no conoces de nada. Cualquier cosa que hiciera, era observada minuciosamente por él, en pos a saber exactamente quién es y que quiere. No obstante, no sacaba nada en claro. Algo más relevante es quizás, la descripción del muchacho. De piel blanca, y pelo castaño, no era muy alto aún. Y digo aún, porque su cara de adolescente pregonaba que estaba en edad de crecimiento. Su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta deportiva negra y azul, un jersey negro, y pantalones vaqueros. Todo acondicionado con agua y barro, que le daban un toque de vagabundo. Sin contar de la valija roja que llevaba.

- Me harías un favor al decirme tu nombre – preguntó Xavier, mientras preparaba algo caliente, tanto para él, como para su invitado. Sin embargo, el chico parecía estar ignorándolo completamente, cuando, girando con su silla, Xavier vio como intentaba poner una película, en la televisión del restaurante.

- ¿No sabe pedir las cosas por favor? Estas en una casa ajena – El profesor, como su educación le decía, hablaba claro pero sin tono de reproche. El chico lo miró un momento. Y volvió a sus quehaceres. La paciencia de Charles, una de sus virtudes que nadie ponía en duda, tampoco era ilimitada. Sin embargo, no deseaba confrontación, claro está. Así que no dudo en presentarse.

- Soy Charles Francis Xavier, o como tú has supuesto, El Profesor X, como antes me conocían – dijo. Y no obtuvo contestación. Solo un pequeño sonido, como un silbido. Charles miró detenidamente al chico y la pantalla de televisión. El silbido provenía de este último.

- Quiero encontrar a uno de sus alumnos… -

- Si quieres que hablemos, al menos dime como me tengo que dirigir a ti. – No se anda con chiquitas ¿verdad? Charles se muestra resignado pero firme, por mucho que os cueste comprenderlo.

- Mark – respondió el chico, que a partir de este momento llamaremos de ese nombre.

- De acuerdo, Mark. Me gustaría ayudarte, aunque al menos, dígnate a contestarme a algunas preguntas – La sintonía comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces de la televisión - ¿Cómo te apellidas? –

Silencio.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –

Silencio.

- ¿Has oído algo de mí a algún conocido tuyo? –

Silencio.

- ¿A quién exactamente buscas? –

Silencio.

- ¿Vas a responder a algo? – Y silencio de nuevo. "Así habló Zarathustra" de Strauss se escuchaba. El logo de 2001: Una Odisea en el Espacio aparecía en pantalla.

- En Barry Lyndon… - Mark "El Silencioso", se digno a hablar – El protagonista dice su nombre y su pasado a un alto cargo militar, para conseguir su propósito. El militar lo cree, cuando evidentemente es mentira. ¿Creerá usted cualquier cosa que le diga? – Ahí le pilló, por decirlo de alguna manera. Mark tenía razón. El profesor no creería una palabra, o al menos, sería cuidadoso con la información que recibiera.

- Entonces no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte – concluyó Mark.

- Es muy inteligente por tu parte aclarar esto. Sin embargo… – Charles volvió a tomar el mando de su silla y a dirigirse a la cocina – Si no me dices a quién buscas, no podré ayudarte –

- ¿Podría hacerlo si se lo dijera? –

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Conoce el paradero de los que en su momento fueron sus alumnos? – Jaque mate, Charles Xavier. O eso pensó el profesor. Si se propusiese encontrar a cualquiera que estuvo alguna vez en el Instituto Xavier, la verdad, es que no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Sería capaz de mentir, simplemente por la curiosidad de saber el objetivo del chico?

- Tienes razón. No podría. Si esto te hace más feliz, o te quita un peso de encima, asume que no puedo ayudarte, aunque me dieses toda la información que tuvieses – Mark no contestó nada a esto. Charles, no estaba confundido, ni siquiera extrañado. Pero sentía algo que le dolía. Puede que ver al chico, mirando a la televisión, sabiendo que fue inútil todo el recorrido; se compadeciera de él. O puede que simplemente, el no poder ayudarlo, le hiciese sentir mal.

- Puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana; o todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo necesito descansar – Finalizó Xavier, sin intenciones de mirar hacia atrás en busca de una respuesta.

¿Curioso verdad? Imaginaos por un momento, que una persona desconocida, invadieses vuestra guarida en busca de ayuda. O información. No como que te pregunten la hora por la calle, ni muchos menos. No simplifiquéis las cosas. Puede que por eso os sorprenda la reacción de Charles, pero seguramente tuviese sus motivos. Aunque pensándolo bien, no es del tipo de dejar a la gente a su suerte. Quizás a la mañana siguiente se aclare algo más.

- ¿Diga? – Una llamada de teléfono fue la que despertó a Xavier. Ese timbre que había sonado durante 2 minutos sin parar.

- ¿Profesor? ¡Menos mal que me ha contestado! ¿Está usted bien? – Sandra, como no. Y su voz de preocupación, como no.

- Estaba durmiendo –

- Siento haberle despertado –

- No te preocupes… - Contestó Xavier. A decir verdad, no es que le hubiese despertado. No estaba somnoliento, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente, esperó. Si, era una treta, para ver si alguien contestaba al teléfono. Para averiguar si cierta personita seguía en el restaurante

- Le llamaba para saber si hoy nos necesitaba. Sé que nos dijo ayer que no fuéramos, pero aún así… -

- Sabes que hoy es fiesta. No hay que trabajar –

- Me refiero, si necesita compañía o algo… –

- Tranquila, Sandra. Intentad descansar un poco. Yo estaré bien –

- ¿Seguro profesor? –

- Seguro. –

- Bueno, en todo caso, llámenos si necesita algo o tiene algún problema – finalizó Sandra, antes de la despedida y el cuelgue. Vamos, muy diplomática ella. Xavier sabe que realmente se interesan por su estado, pero nunca ha tenido la osadía de pedirles algo semejante. No es su estilo, o eso parece. Sin embargo, lo que ahora tenía más en mente, era el susodicho Mark. Ese chico que llegó ayer sin aviso, y que por dormir no sabía que ha pasado con él. ¿Desvalijado la casa? Xavier no lo cree. Sobre todo, porque, después de levantarse, instalarse sobre su silla, e ir a lavarse, todo parecía en orden.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la cocina, nuestro querido profesor X se encontró el panorama menos esperado. Mark, que seguía en la casa, sostenía entre sus manos, un pan de molde. Y debajo de sus manos, tenía una tostada. Curiosa imagen, por no decir enigmática. Sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos, el humo aparecía de entre sus dedos, hasta que soltó el pan, ahora tostada, algo quemada en el plato. Todo un dato a tener en cuenta ¿verdad?

- ¿Eres un mutante? – Preguntó Xavier. Poco tiempo después, ante la mirada y el silencio del chico, supo que era evidente – Bueno, si no lo fueses, no habrías podido llegar hasta aquí –

- No encontraba el enchufe de la tostadora – Dijo Mark. Lentamente Xavier se acercó a él, y observó sus manos. Estaban rojas.

- No parece un caso de producción de materia… - Xavier se las soltó y miró la tostada. – Tampoco parece que tengas mucha práctica… -

- En el instituto no nos enseñan a usar nuestras capacidades… -

- Es muy sencillo. No pueden arriesgarse a educar a alguien que después no puedan frenar. Tienen que pensar en la sociedad – Xavier tomo más panes, y los puso en la tostadora, y bajó la palanca.

- Ya estaba encendida – Finalmente Xavier empezó a preparar todo sobre una bandeja - Vamos a comer algo. -

¿Qué si no le molestó que Mark estuviese comer sin ser invitado? Bueno, tenéis que tener en cuenta, que no era algo extremadamente delictivo, además de que Xavier no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Sin contar, claramente, que no quería asustar al chico. Así que tampoco era para poner el grito en el cielo al ver a Mark prepararse unas tostadas. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, más les valía comer que desayunar, pensó nuestro profesor.

- ¿Te interesaría aprender a utilizar tus habilidades? – propuso Xavier, después de sentarse a la mesa a comer. Silencio como respuesta.

- Quizás así la vida te fuese más fácil –

Silencio.

- Además de que no utilizarlas, es malgastarla –

Mordisco a la tostada.

- Aunque, actualmente los mutantes tenemos la vida resuelta… - Silencio mientras masticaba. Era todo lo que hacía Mark mientras miraba el plato. Hasta que finalmente, decidió dirigir su mirada a su acompañante.

- ¿Me ayudaría usted? – preguntó. Xavier estuvo un momento callado. Si es que cada pregunta que soltaba, era como un compromiso. Ya es que pareciese que lo hace a posta.

- Realmente, no podría… -

- ¿Pero usted no fundó el Instituto Xavier? ¿No era un lugar donde hacía precisamente eso? –

- No es tan sencillo, muchacho… -

- Quizás, si me explique el problema… - Mark, el callado, ya le podríamos llamar el acosador. "Meter el dedo en la yaga" pareciera su única forma de conversar con una persona. Y andarse con rodeos, no era muy aconsejable, sobre todo ahora para Xavier. O eso supuso.

- Puede que hace un tiempo, me dedicara a eso. Pero se acabó. Por lo menos para mí. Eso, sin contar, de que no tenemos material ni un lugar para ello. Necesitaríamos bastantes cosas… - El silencio de Mark mientras comía, transmitía su despreocupación por las excusas de Xavier. Su desatención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Xavier lo intuía. Y lo peor de todo, es que el haría lo mismo, porque lo que estaba diciendo, no eran más que excusas. Y de las baratas. Podía ayudarlo perfectamente. En un par de días podría idearle un plan de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera necesitaba estar sobre él todo el tiempo. Simplemente no quería volver a intentarlo. Volver a enseñar a alguien. Y hace mucho que sentía eso.

- ¿Realmente estás interesado en aprender? – preguntó definitivamente. Mark, en ese momento, dejó de comer. Tomo su plato y lo ordeno todo sobre su bandeja.

- No – contestó. Final del asunto. Charles Xavier se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta. Pero lo que le siguió, si fue una bofetada en la cara.

- Necesito que me ayude a buscar a uno de sus alumnos. Que me interese aprender, ahora no es importante – Dijo Mark mientras volvía a la cocina y llevaba sus platos al fregadero.

Y llegamos a un punto de arrinconamiento en base a la palabra. Por parte de Mark hacia Charles. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que en una discusión, el que posee dudas es siempre el que pierde? Este caso es el ejemplo más claro. Mark por su parte, quiere encontrar a una persona, y Charles, le quiere ayudar, pero sin tener que hacerlo. ¿Qué cómo se consigue eso? Bueno, es imposible. Simplemente. A qué estado ha llegado Charles en estos 15 años, para no darse cuenta de eso ¿no? Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, porque Mark, que se dirige de nuevo al sofá del salón, se sentó cómodamente esperando. Y Charles, Charles Xavier, le siguió lentamente.

- Realmente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el profesor. El silencio se extendió unos segundos, pero parecieron eternos. La tele estaba apagada, pero el muchacho la observaba.

- Quiero que me ayude… - Mark contestó sin girarse – Simplemente eso –

- ¿Pero cómo? –

Silencio.

- No es que no quiera. Es que no puedo –

- ¿Por qué? – Mark volvió a responder. Un hecho un poco inusual, como ya sabréis. Sin embargo, lo que dejó pensando a Charles fue la pregunta. ¿Por qué no podía ayudarle? Es verdad, que dentro de él si quería, pero se aseguraba que no podía. Incluso, sin saber cuál es la ayuda exacta que necesita. Más o menos buscando en su interior, intentó explicarlo de la mejor manera posible.

- Hace 15 años, que estoy aquí. Puede que antes fuese famoso, y que en esas circunstancias, si pudiese ayudarte perfectamente. Pero eso era antes, muchacho. Ahora, solo soy un horrado trabajador, dueño de un local – Se explicó Charles. Silencio por parte de Mark.

- Si lo que deseas es encontrar a una persona, puedes ir a registros civiles o a cualquier centro estatal. No te es muy complicado –

Más silencio por parte de Mark. Solo movimiento, sacando de la valija unos papeles y los dejó frente a Xavier, en el sofá. "Datos insuficientes" era el común denominador de todos los resultados de los folios. Eran respuestas oficiales de búsquedas.

- ¿No sabes a quien buscas, verdad? – Mark respondía un movimiento de afirmación por parte de su cabeza.

- Solo sé, que es uno de sus alumnos –

- ¿Qué más sabes? –

- Se como es. Nada más –

- ¿Estás seguro? –

Silencio. Una pregunta algo estúpida, Charles. Es evidente de que no se embarcaría en un viaje sin saberlo. Podría intentar preguntarle muchas más cosas, hasta encontrar algún indicio de quien es, y porque lo quiere. Pero la respuesta será o un silencio, o una aclaración si le va a ayudar o no.

- ¿Y porque acudes a mi? –

- Una vez me dijeron, que usted era una persona que ayudaba a todo el mundo sin distinción, y que soñaba con un mundo con esas mismas características. –

- ¿Es ese el único motivo? – Charles observó la mirada del chico a la vez que formulaba esta pregunta. Y el chico, al fin, se giró para mirarlo a él. Y haciendo eso, sacó de su mochila, lo que podríamos denominar su último "as en la manga". Una libreta de color rojo.

- Porque esto me lo dijo. Y su reacción me lo confirmó. – Ahí estaba. El diario. El Diario que hace un mes envió al Instituto Xavier. En ese momento, Charles se explicó el porqué de su primera reacción. El porqué de que no dudara en dejarle alojamiento, y en compadecerse de él. No era por no poder ayudarle, ni por el viaje en vano que tuvo que hacer. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el parecido. El objetivo incumplido. El llegar a un punto de tu camino, donde te das cuenta de que el esfuerzo ha sido inútil. Porque, al igual que él, Xavier estaba en la misma situación. Y ha estado en ella durante 15 largos años. ¿Podría dejar que el chico estuviese así, sabiendo que la mínima ayuda le valdría? Creo que la respuesta es clara.

- Está bien, muchacho. Te ayudaré – Se resignó Charles ¿O simplemente volvió a hacer caso a su corazón?

- ¿Me acompañará en busca de esa persona? – Bueno un viaje. No muy buena proposición para los tiempos que corren, pensó Charles. Sin embargo, es evidente que es la única forma de moverse y buscar sin ser localizados por las fuerzas del orden. Difícil pero seguro.

- Como vez, no me será del todo fácil – contestó Xavier, dando unos golpecitos a la rueda de su silla.

- No se preocupe. He pedido que me ayude. Yo me ocuparé del resto – Respondió Mark, en claro gesto de agradecimiento. Y para no estarlo.

Y así señores y señoras, nuestros dos héroes, un paralítico y un cinéfilo, deciden ponerse en marcha. Y no, no se lanzan a la aventura como monos descarriados en busca de comida. Un par de días tardaron en prepararse. Pero, ¿A quién le interesa todo lo que hicieron en ese tiempo? Os haré un pequeño resumen. Charles hizo una pequeña mochila con provisiones, algo de dinero y un blog de notas. La primera página la arrancó para dejar un mensaje a sus empleadas. "Intentad trabajar y decid que me encuentro enfermo". Sencillo y conciso. Mark por su parte, se dio unos días de "lujo", un baño y lavó su ropa. Cosa algo inútil, dado que probablemente no le durarían limpias más de unas horas. A la madrugada del último día, estaban listos para partir.

- Bueno, no tengo muchos contactos con mis alumnos, pero sigo teniendo alguno – Charles miró su blog de notas mientras observaba un mapa. El chico no parecía haber venido conduciendo, y él evidentemente no podía. La cuesta es cada vez más alta ¿No creéis?

- Hacia el oeste, a Ohio – Xavier vio la mirada de Mark. Y aunque no podía ver sus sentimientos a través de ella, al menos podía leerle el pensamiento.

- No te preocupes, seguro que encontraremos una pista tarde o temprano. – Y con esto, partieron los dos susodichos. Uno empujando la silla del otro. Y silenciosos ante él amanecer. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? No es muy difícil de averiguar.

Fin del Capítulo 02

* * *

Fanfiction by

H.Batto

Illustrations by

paih

X-men © Marvel Comics


	3. Cafés

**All About Stanley Kubrick**

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

03. Cafés

- Por consiguiente… Se le suprimirá el 10 por ciento del salario del próximo mes, a consecuencia de sus actos y como pago de las pérdidas… - La máquina esta me estaba tocando los cojones. Las máquinas me tocan los cojones habitualmente.

- Por… por favor. Desearía hablar con una persona… - Le indiqué.

- Si desea alguna otra aclaración, mande correspondencia con su pregunta o queja a… -

- ¡Quiero hablar con una jodida persona! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?! - Empecé a apretar botones a lo loco - ¡Esto no es un puto auto-servicio! - Y con esto, acabó mi tercer intento de aclarar el malentendido. Casi definitivamente soy 10 más pobre este mes. Bueno, el siguiente, y no estoy de humor para explicarlo. Ni para articular palabra con nadie. Pero este trabajo es lo que tiene, diferente día, misma mierda. O eso pienso siempre que suena el puto timbre del teléfono.

- Aquí el Guardabosques. ¿Que desea? -

- A… hola, perdone, verá, hay tormenta… - Dios santo, estoy hablando con un iluminado. Una evolución de Homo Superiors.

- Verá, tipo listo, creo que eso lo tengo claro. Diferenciar un día lluvioso es pregunta de examen de guarda-bosques… -

- Joder, siempre que llamo para avisar, lo mismo. ¿No podría ser más educado?-

- Oiga, listillo, que a mi no me pagan por lamerle el culo. Diga de una vez que pasa… -

- Ains… Verá de vuelta a casa me he encontrado con un trampa para zorros. No se si estará bien… - Vale, una salida en medio de la lluvia es justo lo que necesito. Mierda hasta los tobillos, insectos ahogado metiéndoseme en la ropa…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré a mirar. ¿Por donde coño dijo que lo vio? - No tenía ganas de seguir hablando, así que le pedí la ubicación directamente.

No me apasiona tanto mi trabajo, que sienta la necesidad de ir cagando leches a salvar animalillos, pero he de reconocer que me siento más cómodo que en un supermercado. Es más sencillo, más práctico, y no tengo que aguantar la mierda de ciudad. Cuando recién se alzó el régimen, eso era un caos. Seguramente ahora mismo la cosa está normalizada, pero me alegro de haberme alejado de ahí cuando tuve el momento.

Aunque me jode haber venido a un sitio donde no es tan fácil conseguir tabaco.

Pero, el curro es sencillo y pagan bien. Y teniendo en cuenta que soy un "Héroe de Guerra", ni que decir que puedo estar satisfecho de cómo estoy. Ahora salvar un roedor, dar de comer a los osos, vigilar a los cazadores. Estas cosas pasan, salir mientras llueve, pero es verdad que tampoco me toma mucho tiempo. Localizo la trampa, la deshago, y para casa. Eso, claro, si no me encuentro a un chico en silencio mirando lo que hago. Eso me pone de los nervios, y eso que nunca me ha pasado.

-¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté. Aunque notaba que me miraba mientras desasía la trampa, no me dieron muchas ganas de hablarle mientras lo hacía - ¿Te has perdido, muchacho? -

Sin contestación. Su chaqueta manchada de barro y sus zapatos marrones por la tierra, me decían que no le había sido fácil llegar hasta ahí.

- Así te vas a mojar más de lo necesario - Le dije. Sin contestación nuevamente. Se me quedó mirando mientras llovía, sin nada que decir por el momento.

- Ven - Elocuencia en pocas palabras. Pasaron como 20 segundos para que hablara, aunque fue tan directo que al menos valió la pena la espera. Le seguí un rato mientras emprendía su camino por el bosque. No es que estuviese fuera de mí para ver que deseaba enseñarme, pero supongo que sería algo mínimamente importante.

Y vaya si lo era. A los minutos se detuvo, y señaló a un charco de barro. En él, un hombre en silla de ruedas forzaba su movilización, para poder salir o al menos, desatascar su silla. Algo más viejo de como lo recordaba, pero igual de inconfundible. Pasó un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Cuanto tiempo, Logan… -Me dijo alzando la vista.

- Parece que no soy el único hundido en la mierda, ¿Verdad profesor? - Y aunque lloviese, creí que ese era el momento perfecto para encenderse un puro.

Traer al viejo no ha sido tan fácil como parece. No sé como han llegado tan entrados al bosque. La puta silla de la edad de los Picapiedras no terminaba de andar bien en la tierra, así que finalmente decidí llevarle a cuestas, y que el muchacho se encargara de traer la silla de ruedas.

Por lo poco que hablé con el viejo, ahora se dedica a empresariales. Jefe de un puesto de comida para humanos, o algo así. El chico, ni pío en todo el trayecto. Solo se dedicó a seguirme totalmente callado.

Cuando llegamos a la choza, tiré al viejo directamente a la bañera. Un baño caliente, antes que nada. Cuando termine con él, se metió el chico. Y claro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como siempre.

- ¿Y bien, profesor? ¿Nos echamos un brindis? - le pregunté al viejo. Evidentemente me lo había traído al comedor, para darle algo caliente.

- Sabes que no bebo, Logan… -

- Ya, yo ahora tampoco - Saqué un poco de café que tenía hecho - Ser funcionario es lo que tiene… Pero el café es algo que por suerte, los gilipollas estos no se han cargado aún…-

- Gracias… - Me contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo. Miré a mí alrededor en busca del chico, ya que no estaba con nosotros. Salí a la puerta de mi cocina y miré al salón. El muchacho apretaba los mandos de mi televisión intentando sacar algo en claro.

- ¿Quieres algo, chaval? - Le pregunté. Me miró un momento, y me ignoró. Lo miré y me cabree. ¿Que cojones se supone que ha sido eso?

- Déjale Logan, el chico es así... -

- ¿Que mierda? ¿No le ha enseñado que no se tocan las cosas de los demás? -

- Lo conozco desde hace una semana... - El profesor me miraba con un aire de tranquilidad usualmente extraño. Como lo recuerdo, solía ser más firme en sus palabras. Pasando del mocoso maleducado, me senté en la mesa de la cocina, junto al profesor.

- Hablando de eso... Supongo que mi cortesía le hará cantar... -

- ¿Cantar? -

- ¿Porque ha venido hasta aquí? ¿Ha hacer turismo? - El profesor toma otro sorbo de su café antes de continuar.

- El chico está buscando a una persona... -

- ¿Una persona? -

- No tenemos ni idea de quien es... Aunque se supone que era uno de nosotros... -

- Pues no ha venido al lugar más indicado, que digamos - Saque un cigarro, y empecé a buscar el mechero - No tengo ni idea de quien puede ser... -

- Ya bueno, nosotros tampoco... - contestó. La voz del viejo me ponía de los nervios. No es que no me alegrara de verlo, pero es que pareciese que volviésemos a estar como siempre. Entiéndase: "Yo el idiota violento, y el solemne veterano". Parece que no hubiesen pasado los años en nuestra relación.

- Quiero café – una voz interrumpió la conversación. El chico nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Por favor… - Le contesté yo. El chico seguía callado ante mí – He dicho, por favor…. –

- Lo sé – me contestó. La gota que colmó el bazo.

- Mira, puto crío de mierda… - Me levanté de golpe mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo zarandeaba un poco. Ni un puto gesto de sorpresa. El profesor, rápidamente intentó frenarnos.

- Logan, es solo un niño, no te pongas a su nivel… -

- ¡Cállese profesor…! – Estaba hecho una furia por culpa de chico este, pero seguía mirándome con aires de superioridad. Miro como le agarraba la chaqueta por el brazo y giró un momento la cabeza hacia el viejo.

- ¿Que mierda? ¿No le ha enseñado que no se tocan las cosas de los demás? – Ya esto era insoportable. Saque la garras un momento, y antes de que me diese cuenta, el chico se había vuelto de metal.

- ¿Pero que coño…? – solté, antes de que de un golpe nos separaran.

- Haced el favor de comportaros… - Dijo. El profesor antes de abrir los ojos. Sinceramente, esos golpes telequinéticos, o como mierda se diga, nunca me gustaron. Desde el salón se empezó ha escuchar una canción que me resulta totalmente desconocida. Un inglés hablaba sobre que él y sus "drugos" estaban sentados en un bar de leche Korova, o algo así. Se presentaba como un tal Alex. Aunque, sinceramente, me importaba un carajo lo que pusiera el chico. El sonido de un tornillo en la mesa, puesto por el condenado, me trajo de vuelta de mi distracción.

- Estaba en el suelo… -

- Gracias Mark… -contestó el profesor al muchacho, mientras tomaba el tornillo –Se te cae la casa a cachos, Logan –

- Me importa una mierda, ni siquiera es mía… - Le dije mientras me volvía a sentar. Miraba de reojo al tal Mark, mientras buscaba una taza para servirse.

- No le he investigado muy a fondo – El profesor, viéndome con miraba al muchacho, que seguía ignorándonos, me hablaba – Pero por lo que se ve, tiene cualidades de absorción –

- ¿Absorción? –

- Toma la energía natural de las cosas, y las imita – sorbo de café – Aunque parece que aún no es muy diestro con ello –

- Bueno, el gobierno integra la perfección de las propias características individuales solo en enseñanzas militares – Le contesté – No se preocupa de imponerla en la enseñanza pública. Supongo que a los cabrones no les conviene –

- Aún así, no lo termino de comprender… - Finalizó el viejo. Mark, que ya se había servido su taza, volvió al salón, tan callado como había estado en el comedor. Puto crío.

- En fin, ni una pista ¿no? – Le pregunté.

- Ni una sola. Ni una foto, ni un nombre… -

- ¿Y en que pensaba cuando se le ocurrió venir a verme? ¿De verdad cree que podré ayudarle?- Silencio. El profesor me miró fijamente un momento.

- Fuimos a ver a Hank… - Contestó.

- ¿Al azulado? ¿Os dijo el que vinieseis? –

- Era él único con el que aún seguía teniendo contacto… - De acuerdo, entiendo. Que yo sepa, Hank solo tiene contacto conmigo, aparte de con el profesor.

- Así que no había otra jugada posible ¿no? –

- Si quieres verlo de esa manera…. – Vaya, sin comentarios.

- En fin ¿Y como esta ese? ¿Se ha recuperado? –

- ¿Recuperado…? – Cagada. No me acordaba que el profesor nunca supo que había pasado después de la retirada de Noark. Ante mi silencioso, solo se me ocurrió una cosa para disimularlo. Volver a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo… le va a Hank? – silencio. Supongo que el profesor captó la indirecta.

- Se encuentra e Ohio. Se dedica a investigación clandestina. O eso parece… -

- No creo que ese se dejara mangonear por el gobierno… - Calada al cigarro por mi parte - ¿Y que tal fue la visita? –

- No… no hay mucho que decir. Ni problemas para llegar ni en el recibimiento. Hank siempre ha sido muy hospitalario –

- No me dirá ahora que hoy yo no lo he sido… -

- No es eso Logan… solo digo, que siempre ha sido así… que no ha cambiado en nada… -

- Y supongo que sigue creyendo que su química salvará a los mutantes… - Dije, seguido nuevo silencio. ¿Por qué esta mierda me pone nervioso?

- Realmente no lo creo… - Me contestó, finalmente – Lo vi. muy… acabado… -

- ¿Acabado?-

- Logan, no tengo ni idea de en lo que piensa, pero. ¿Realmente crees que es normal seguir con las investigaciones? - Creo que he captado la idea, pero dejo que el profesor termine – Mira el mundo que hemos conseguido. Las personas han dejado de ser libre. Hemos dejado que un nuevo Nacional-Socialismo domine nuestro tiempo. Y nosotros, que luchamos por impedirlo, perdimos. ¿Crees que seguir analizando el ADN mutante le llevará a algún sitio? Hank lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero no sabe hacer otra cosa. En cierto sentido… Me deprime verlo así –

- Bueno Hank, nunca a sabido hacer otra puta cosa… - Si, reconozco que da mal agüero, pero incluso hablando este tema, el viejo sigue manteniendo la compostura. Muy típico de él – Pero, ¿a quién coño le importa? Que haga lo que quiera ¿no? –

- ¿Tan poco te importa tu compañero, Logan? –

- Está oyendo lo que le da la gana, profesor. He estado hablando con Hank los últimos 15 años. Así que no me diga que no me preocupo por él. Es simplemente que no ve la verdad –

- ¿La verdad? –

- Que tanto usted como yo, hacemos exactamente lo mismo que Hank – Dicho. Ahí tiene el huevo para que lo pele, profesor - ¿Me va a decir, que hacerse cargo de un restaurante de obreros, y ser guardabosques, ayudará a mejorar las cosas? No, simplemente hacemos lo que mejor se nos da, así de simple. Y Hank, también. Lo hace, para no morirse de hambre, y que le dejen en paz.

- ¿Y te parece correcto? –

- ¿Me está diciendo que no le parece correcta la vida que lleva actualmente? No me joda… - Silencio. Nunca creí que le echaría un sermón a la persona que tenía delante, pero joder, las cosas cambian ¿no?

- Veo que los años te han sentado bien, Logan – Dijo el profesor, sonriendo.

- Sabe que tengo más años que usted, aunque no los aparente. Aunque reconozco que el coco me gira mejor desde que no tengo que liarme a tortas tan habitualmente –

- Lo cierto, es que cuando ví a Hank, comprendí un par de cosas. Comprendí que realmente, todos nos asentamos de la mejor manera posible. Que no había mucho más que hacer. Y de la alegría que me da saber que estáis los tres bien, después de haberos abandonado en Noark –

- Querrá decir, después de os hubiésemos cubierto el culo para la retirada – Si, siempre le jodió eso. Se nota que le ha dado muchas vueltas. Supongo que mejor no sacar mucho el tema.

- ¿Por cierto, y que fue de Remy? –

- ¿Del franchute? ¿Hank no les contó nada? –

- ¿De qué? – Vamos, ni puta idea. No se si llamarlo sorpresa, pero supongo que les alegrará saberlo.

- Scott ha reunido a muchos de la patrulla con él. Se que Remy se unió a ellos. Supongo que andará por ahí –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Realmente le sorprende? ¿No conocía a Scott? Él y su maldita manía de hacer de Moisés ante todos… - Y pude ver una sonrisa, quizás la más sincera de todas las que me había enseñado hoy, por parte del viejo.

- Me alegra, de que sigan todos bien, intentando rehacer sus vidas… - Viejo, lo has entendido todo al revés.

- Esto… profesor… - A ver como coño se lo explico – Lo de rehacer las vidas, es un poco, falso… -

- ¿Qué? –

-. Bueno, se encuentran en el Gueto de San Francisco, y por lo que sé, intentan dar un golpe de estado… -

- ¿Qué demonios…? –

- Scott intentó convencerme de que me uniera, pero justo me quedaban cuatro meses para las vacaciones… -

- Déjate de bromas, Logan ¿No intentaste detenerlos? –

- Ya claro, la culpa es del guardabosque. Que hagan lo que les de la gana… - Silencio, y van cinco, al menos. El profesor se restregaba los ojos con el índice y el pulgar.

- Se están buscando una masacre. ¿Donde dijiste que estaban? –

- En San Francisco… -

- Tengo que ir a verlos… -

- ¿A pata? Pues mas vale que cambie el reloj por un calendario, profesor. San Francisco está a la otra punta del país… -

- Es lo único que podemos hacer… También me viene bien por el tema del chico – Pidiendo favores con la boca cerrada. Si está más que claro. Me levanto y llevo las tazas al lavamanos, ante la mirada del profesor.

- En fin, supongo que no hay otra solución. Iré a preparar las cosas… -

- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros Logan? –

- ¿Y que coño esperaba? Me echa la culpa y ahora parece que hará un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir a detenerlos. Tampoco soy tan cabrón – Aunque realmente tampoco me disgusta tanto la idea - Supongo que si acoplo el sidecar a la moto, podremos ir los tres –

- ¿Y el trabajo? –

- ¿Y el suyo? – Le contesté mientras salía del comedor. En el salón, La película seguía reproduciéndose en el DVD. Mark, el niño insoportable, dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, a pierna suelta. Sintiéndose como en casa, o como coño se diga. Saqué una manta del armario, y se la puse encima, mientras el profesor, tirando de su silla de ruedas, entraba también al salón. No podrán quejar de que soy un mal anfitrión. Solo un anfitrión un poco cabrón.

- Siempre supe que eras así –

- ¿Qué? – ¿Y ahora con que me sale el viejo?

- Siempre te gustó hacértelas de héroe y ayudar a los demás… -

- Pfff, cuénteme algo que no sepa – Bueno, seguro que evidente siempre fue, pero tampoco quiero hablar de ello ahora.

- Gracias… - Ya está, lo que me faltaba. Supongo que me las merezco en cierto sentido, al igual que se las mereció él durante todos los años que estuve en la academia, y no se lo dije. Que podría decirle en cualquier momento, como ahora. Pero, sinceramente, ese nunca ha sido mi estilo.

- No me las dé. Total, no me pagarán el 10 por ciento del mes…-

Fin del Capítulo 03

* * *

Fanfiction by

H.Batto

Illustrations by

paih

X-men © Marvel Comics


	4. Autobús

**All About Stanley Kubrick**

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

04. Autobús

Diario de Bitácora. 13 de Febrero.

08:00: Nos levantamos. Estábamos durmiendo. El señor Xavier me pide que le ayude a subirse a su silla. Yo lo hago. El señor Logan empieza a recoger la tienda de campaña para irnos. No hay ninguna novedad. Hoy cumplimos un mes desde que salimos del bosque de la Llanura de los Grandes Lagos rumbo a San Francisco, a un ritmo constante de 60 millas por horas. Una cantidad constante de un kilo de insectos ingeridos en pista por semana.

09:00. Terminamos de desayunar y nos montamos como podemos en este aparato con ruedas que el señor Logan dice que es una moto. Es señor Xavier mira el mapa y asegura que estamos cerca. A este ritmo yo no lo aseguraría.

10:00 Llevando una hora de trayecto, todo me parece lo mismo. No se exactamente donde estoy, pero es todo desierto a mi alrededor. De muy vez en cunando ves una pequeña plantación mal cuidada. Al fondo se ven casas de madera totalmente destruida.

10:30 El señor Logan decide detenerse un momento delante de una de las plantaciones, bajo la intrigante excusa de "Se me han dormido los cojones". El señor Xavier me pide que demos una vuelta, y le monto en su silla. Supongo que también "se le han dormido los cojones"

10:35 Investigando un poco por el huerto, descubrimos un espantapájaros totalmente destrozado. A sus pies hay un arma oxidada. Parece que el señor Xavier se extraña. Le digo que según clases de Historia, uno de las estrategias humanas contra nosotros era utilizar espantapájaros armados, para atraer la atención de las tropas. Siendo un héroe de Guerra me parece extraña que no lo sepa.

10:37 En la casa que encumbra el huerto, encontramos los restos de una marca en su puerta. El señor Xavier me pregunta que significa. Le explico que cuando nosotros evacuábamos una casa, se le ponía un símbolo rojo para indicarlo. Muchos humanos, al verlo, usaban estas para esconderse. Así que las marcas significaban un "Necesita Revisión". "Entiendo" fue la respuesta.

10:40 Al entrar la destruida construcción, la encontramos totalmente vacía. Aún hay manchas de sangre en los suelos y paredes. Le pregunto al señor Xavier si tiene alguna duda más. Mirándome, me pregunta de que si me molesta que las haga. Le digo que el que me las haga un veterano de Guerra, me desconcierta.

10:42 El Señor Xavier me dice, que el veterano de la anterior, y no de esta. Como no tengo ni idea de que me habla, le pregunto de cual. El mirándome algo incrédulo, me dice que la que acabó en Isla Margarita.

10:43 Yo le digo que porqué se retiró después de eso. Y me responde que no se retiró, que los vencieron. Le pregunto que si el fue de la tropa que derrotaron en la defensa de Isla Margarita. Me pregunta que defensa. Le digo que en la Isla Margarita, los Humanos derrotaron sin escrúpulos a los mutantes, siendo el detonante de la Guerra. Me pregunta que había pasado antes de eso. Le digo que nada, que los mutantes intentaban vivir en paz, siendo perseguido.

10: 45 El señor Xavier me dice que si realmente pienso que los humanos consiguieron derrotar a los mutantes alguna vez. Le digo que solo en Isla Margarita y el me dice que eso es imposible. Que se que es físicamente imposible que lo hagan, y así que no diga más tonterías. Lo más absurdo es que es verdad que lo se, me lo han dicho en clase de anatomía humana.

10:46 El señor Logan nos grita que nos vamos ya, que nos demos prisa. El señor Xavier mirándome con tristeza, de disculpa, diciéndome que no era culpa suya. Pero que no haga caso a todo lo que me dicen. Le pregunto que si entonces volvemos a donde el señor Logan o no.

13:00. Después de varias horas de constante recorrido por el desierto, paramos para comer en un restaurante de mala muerte llamado "Albert's Friends", donde curiosamente no hay ni dios. Albert no tiene muchos amigos.

13:20. Tras una larga espera, donde la conversación preferida por mis acompañantes ha sido un sitio llamado Noark, llega nuestra comida. Parece asquerosa. Ya se porque Albert tiene tan pocos amigos, y viendo esto, ponerles en el nombre de su tugurio es lo poco que puede hacer por los que aun no lo han abandonado.

13.21. Parece asquerosa y sabe asquerosa.

13.22. Decido que mi futuro depende de ingerir esta comida o no, y he preferido salir a tomar el aire.

13:25. Descubro que unos personajillos rondan la supuesta moto, mirándola con cara de curiosos. Seguramente se preguntan como puede funcionar. No me acerco porque yo tampoco sabría que contestarle.

13:30 Vuelvo a entrar al restaurante. El señor Logan discute con la camarera de que aquello que tenia en el plato era incomestible. "¿Pero que coño de puta mierda era eso?" es la frase literal. La discusión acaba cuando irremediablemente, la camarera asegura que no puede devolverle el dinero si ya se lo ha comido.

13: 32 El enfado del señor Logan sigue en auge, y ahora la toma con los chicos que miraban su moto. Después de gritar un par de veces, sale a su encuentro. Decido sentarme para observar el espectáculo desde la ventana.

13:33 El señor Xavier, decide romper el silencio, y me pide que le cuente más datos de la persona que estoy buscando. Como no tengo ninguno que le pueda servir de ayuda, no contesto, como es normal.

13:34 Dice que no me haga muchas ilusiones de encontrar información en San Francisco. No saben exactamente cuanta gente habrá ahí, y si podremos encontrarles. Suelta algo extraño sobre que hace él aquí, etc… Le pregunto, simplemente por curiosidad, porque vamos a San Francisco entonces. El Señor Xavier contesta que, más allá de lo que intenten hacer, o lo que no, va a intentar disuadirlos. Es evidente que les hecha de menos, así que se lo pregunto. Me dice que supone. Yo supongo que esto conversación no llevará a ningún sitio, como la mayoría de conversaciones.

13:35 El señor Xavier, mirando también al señor Logan, me asegura que antes el señor Logan, era un poco más tranquilo. Que tenía su carácter, pero que aun así, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para solucionar su propio mundo. Sus propios problemas y pensamientos, eran contraatacados por su gran disposición a hacer algo para cambiarlo. Su capacidad de actuar. Pero ahora solo es un cascarrabias.

13: 37 Le pregunto que si él antes era así también. El señor Xavier no me contesta.

13: 40 El señor Logan, echando chispas, paga la cuenta y ordena marcarnos. Suelta que hoy en día la juventud no respeta nada. Que en la Academia tenía "a raja tabla" a los jóvenes. No entiendo la expresión, pero supongo que son cosas de viejos.

13. 50 Con 10 minutos de trayecto, y gritando, el señor Xavier nos dice que acabamos de entrar en el estado de California. Ya queda menos

13. 55. La moto deja de funcionar, inexplicablemente. Ahora queda más..

13.57. El Señor Logan, revisando el aparato, se extraña de que no funcione. Asegura no explicárselo. Yo sigo dudando de como alguna vez ha funcionado correctamente.

14.00 Por unanimidad, y ignorando las quejas, decidimos que lo mejor es abandonar esta tostadora llamada moto, y seguir a pié. Extiendo la silla de ruedas plegable, y ayudo al señor Xavier a sentarse. El Señor Logan emprende la caminata, entre quejas.

14:10 El señor Xavier me pregunta que de donde vengo. Yo el contesto que de mi casa, cosa que es absolutamente verdad. Me vuelve a preguntar la ciudad o el estado. Yo le digo que de Brooklyn. El señor Xavier me pregunta que si mi familia sabe que estoy aquí, y lo que estoy haciendo. Yo le digo que no. Me pregunta que si me he escapado de casa. Yo le digo que no. Me pregunta que si he dejado una nota, les he llamado o algo. Y le vuelvo a responder que no. Finalmente me pregunta que porqué. Le digo que vivo solo. El señor Logan me pregunta que si no soy demasiado joven para vivir solo. No el contesto, porque no lo se.

14:20 Hemos llegado a una parada de autobuses. Es una pequeña caseta, y un banco de madera mohoso. El señor Logan mira los horarios y asegura que en una hora "o así", aparecerá uno de esos trastos amarillos. Decidimos empezar a esperar tranquilamente.

14.25 Vemos una moto venir por el horizonte.

14: 27 Vemos que la moto se parece extrañamente a la que hemos dejado abandonada hace media hora.

14. 29 Vemos como la moto es exactamente la que hemos dejado abandonada hace media hora. Los tres amiguitos de la gasolinera la montan y nos hacen muecas extravagantes, uno de ellos nos tira una lata de cerveza vacía. Finalmente se van riéndose, mientras el señor Logan decide empezar a esperar el autobús totalmente fuera de sí.

14:30 Al comprender de que mi razón de ser, no es el quedarme ha aguantar los insultos de una persona sin moto, decido subirme al techo de la caseta, en pos a deslumbrar mejor el horizonte.

14:45 No pasa nada.

15:00 No pasa nada.

15:15 Sigue sin pasar nada. De vez en cuando miro al cielo. No pasa nada

15:20 El señor Logan, sube conmigo a la cima más alta en millas a la redonda. Me da un golpe y me pregunta si no hay O.V.N.I.s hoy. Le respondo con un no, evidentemente.

15:21 El señor Logan se sienta mientras se enciende un puro. Ya ha pasado una hora "o así", desde que nos aseguró que tendríamos transporte. Me mira un momento, y como leyéndome el pensamiento, me asegura que no tardará en venir.

15:22 Yo le pregunto que donde está el señor Xavier Me contesta que durmiendo. Según su declaración, cuando terminó de gritar, se dio cuenta del hecho. No le hizo gracia hablar solo y subió. Estoy a punto de preguntarle "¿Con quién habla?", pero me ha parecido de mal gusto.

15:23 Me sigue contando, que antes, el señor Xavier era uno de los más poderosos del grupo. Si no el más. Pero que ahora se a convertido en un viejo "chocho". No entiendo la expresión, pero asegura que no le culpa. Le pregunto que si le afecta como para culparle de su propio estado.

15:25 Me asegura que es mucho más que eso. Que yo seguramente no sé nada, pero que mucho antes de que naciera, el viejo que ahora duerme la siesta, tenía su propio sueño. Su propio sistema de vida. Y su propia verdad. Y que años después, todo eso se le ha ido. No hay sueños, ni verdades ni vida que le valgan. Y como todos, rondan por lugares que antes ni hubiesen imaginado.

15:27 Según el señor Logan, todo por lo que una vez lucharon, ya no existe, ni existirán. Y supone que jode, al menos un poco. Y por eso no le culpa. Le pregunto que si fue en Isla Margarita donde lo perdieron. El me responde que al menos, en espíritu si.

15:28 Según cuenta, lo que paso en Isla Margarita fue una jugada muy pillada por los pelos, pero que un pequeño error fue el donde se jodió todo. Y aunque siempre pensaban que si no salían victoriosos de sus batallas, el mundo estaría condenado, nunca se pararon a pensar lo que realmente sucedería tras lo pasado. Le pregunto que si no era un poco prepotente no pensar en las consecuencias. "Más bien ni se nos podía pasar por la cabeza el hecho de perder" me respondió.

15: 29 Pero, según el señor Logan, Magneto decidió destruir La Mansión Noark, y eso era algo que nadie esperaba. La explosión atrajo al ejército y empezó la batalla. Que perdieron, añadí yo. Y riéndose me dijo, que eso era imposible. Magneto no podía perder contra humanos, iba en contra de su estilo.

15:31 Le dije que el ejército mató a varios mutantes en esa batalla, respondiéndome que me dejara de decir idioteces. Que él estuvo allí, y pudo ver lo que pasó. Magneto y los suyos arrasaron con todo al que vieron y de milagro sobrevivieron ellos. Solo hubo muerte de mutantes en un bando. En el suyo y fue por parte de Magneto.

15: 33 Le dije que porque luchaban contra ese tal Magneto, y me respondió que si mis libros de historietas no contaban nada de Magneto. Le dije que no. Que en la Isla Margarita fueron derrotados varios mutantes en una masacre, el General Erick Lenhser entre ellos. Asegurándome que precisamente ese era Magneto, le dije que el General reconoció que fue derrotado en esa batalla. Me respondió que no el tocara mas las narices, y que le hiciera caso, y que no perdió.

15: 35 Yo, que no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me está diciendo, le pregunto que si se supone que tengo que entender algo. Me mira diciéndome que los jóvenes de hoy en día no se enteran de nada, que si no comprendo las circunstancias en las que vivo, ni en la mierda en la que estamos hundidos. Le contesto que lo único que comprendo es que ha pasado una hora "o así" y no pasa nada de nada.

15:37 Me dice que me deje de tonterías, que el no es adivino, y que puede haberse equivocado. Le digo que tampoco existen ni los OVNIs ni los extraterrestres. Me dice que era una broma y no me lo tome en serio. Le digo que en "¿Teléfono Rojo? Volamos hacia Moscú", Intentaban hacer una comedia sobre como la guerra destruía el planeta. Era graciosa, pero que no quitaba que la situación en la que se encontraban era bastante seria.

15:39 Me pregunta que si no he visto más películas que no sean las de "Kubrok". Le digo que esa no es de Kubrok, sino de Kubrick. Que de Kubrok no he visto ninguna. Dice que da igual, y si no me han gustado más películas. Le digo que me gusto Inteligencia Artificial, de Steven Spielberg. Me pregunta que porqué. Le digo porque era una idea de Stanley Kubrick

Fin del Capítulo 04

X-men © Marvel Comics


	5. Foto

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

05. Foto

_Escena 1_

_La acción transcurre en la una cabaña a las afuera de San Francisco. La cabaña apenas consta de dos habitaciones: Un recibidor y un despacho. En el recibidor hay tres sillas y una mesa, mientras que el despacho tiene un escritorio, televisión, teléfono, además de una pequeña estantería. A espaldas de la mesa y la silla, hay una ventana._

_Sobre el escritorio Scott Summers está desplomado, dormido. Cerca de él tiene un teléfono._

ORORO _(Desde fuera del escenario)_ - ¿Scott? ¿Estás?

SCOTT _(Después de desperezarse y erguirse levemente)_ – Pasa.

_ORORO entra en escena. Porta consigo un termo y una mochila._

ORORO _(dejando las cosas sobre la mesa)_ – Aquí tienes.

SCOTT – ¿Has traído azúcar?

ORORO – Ya tiene.

SCOTT _(Sirviéndose café en la propia tapa del termo)_ – Sabes que me gusta ponerme yo mismo…

ORORO – Yo tampoco he dormido, así que mi humor no es mejor que el tuyo. No empecemos desde tan temprano…

SCOTT – Nadie te pidió que no durmieras.

ORORO – ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¿Has recibido alguna llamada?

SCOTT _(Bebiendo)_ - ¿Crees que seguiría aquí si la hubiese recibido?

_Ororo con un leve movimiento de manos, se sienta en el aire. Scott tapa la "taza con las manos"_

SCOTT – Me vas a enfriar el café.

ORORO – Te lo dije ¿no? Te dije que no lo hicieses.

SCOTT – ¿Y que hacíamos entonces? ¿Los dejamos que mueran o que huyan hasta aquí?

ORORO – Al menos, podría haberme mandado a mi, o ir tú.

SCOTT – No es tan…

ORORO - ¡Deja ya lo de "Gran Estratega"! ¡Esto ha sido una estupidez! ¡¿Te crees que tenemos suficiente poder como para poder plantear alguna estrategia que no sea la de escondernos e intentar ganar pequeñas escaramuzas?

SCOTT – No hagas una tormenta de todo esto…

ORORO - ¡Haré lo que me da la gana! _(suena un relámpago)_

SCOTT – Solamente digo, que si dejamos desprotegida esta zona, la APF tardaría cinco minutos en devastar el lugar. Además, tú estabas presente. Les ordené que no lucharan y simplemente intentaran reorganizar el escuadrón y protegerlos.

ORORO - Sabes perfectamente que uno, ante un ataque así, no piensa mucho en la reorganización…

SCOTT (Perdiendo los nervios)- ¡Pues entonces dime: ¿qué narices teníamos que hacer?

ORORO – Pues… ¡No lo sé, pero mandar a tan pocos era una locura! ¡Debimos ir todos!

SCOTT - Valiente tontería…

ORORO - ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Tontería? ¡Si ahora todos están muertos, ¿es una tontería? ¡Eres..!

_Se escucha el sonido del caer de un montón de papeles. Katherine entra en escena pálida. Scott y Ororo la miran._

KATHERINE _(Empieza a sollozar)-_ ¿Muertos? ¿Están muertos…? ¿Peter ha…?

SCOTT - ¡Que no hay nadie muerto! ¡Cálmate, joder! _(Dirigiéndose a Ororo)_ ¡¿Has visto lo que has hecho!

ORORO _(Se acerca a Katherine)_ – Tranquila Kitty… No hemos recibido llamada aún.

KATHERINE _(Se abraza a Ororo, mientras sigue sollozando)_ – Dios santo… menos mal…

SCOTT _(Mirándolas abrazadas, y suspirando) _– De acuerdo. Calmemos todos. Es evidente que no se puede solucionar un ataque de la APF de la noche a la mañana. Solo llevan ahí dos días. Se pondrán en contacto cuando esté todo más calmado.

ORORO - ¿Cuántos días más quieres que estemos así?

KATHERINE _(aún con la voz entrecortada)_ – En los periódicos… Dicen que el ataque ha acabado…

SCOTT - ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿En serio?

_Scott se levanta y toma todos los papeles que Katherine llevaba, y había dejado caer. Ororo y Katherine se miran nuevamente. Esta asiente como confirmando que ya se encuentra mejor, y Ororo la suelta despacio._

SCOTT (Levantándose) – Al parecer, no duró más de una noche. Supongo que fue esta. Han capturado a bastante gente...

ORORO (Quitándole uno de los periódicos) - ¿Hay muertos?

SCOTT – No dice nada. Pero si hay capturados… Puede que solo fuese una redada a gran escala.

ORORO (señalando una foto) - ¡Dios, tienen a Betsy!

SCOTT (Tomando el periódico) - "Elizabeth Braddock, Mariposa Mental, esposada y conducida hacía la furgoneta junto a otros criminales" Esto se complica.

ORORO - ¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí! ¡Desde que atacamos la central termoeléctrica, saben que es una cabecilla! ¡La torturaran!

KATHERINE - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y que hacemos con los demás?

SCOTT – Seguro que saben que vamos a ir a por ella. Por eso han dejado publicar las fotos…

ORORO – Pero no podemos dejarla…

SCOTT – No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás… Pero ahora no tenemos mucha gente.

_Scott se rasca la cabeza y se acomoda las gafas de sol, sin dejar de mirar el periódico. Las dos mujeres no dejan de mirarle, esperando._

SCOTT – De acuerdo. Vamos a comer algo.

ORORO – ¿Y ya está?

SCOTT – Veremos si nuestros contactos en prisión nos dice donde está y en que situación.

KATHERINE – Hace mucho que no ataca cárceles…

SCOTT – Por eso es mejor ir con precaución.

_Scott, Katherine y Ororo se marchan de la caseta con algunos periódicos. Salen de escena._

_Escena 2_

_Entra en escena Mark, Xavier y Logan. Están claramente cansados y con bastante tierra en las ropas. Miran alrededor intentando visualizar algo que les llame la atención._

XAVIER – Parece que no hay nadie.

LOGAN _(sentándose en una de las sillas del recibidor)_ – ¡A la mierda! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Yo no me muevo de aquí!

XAVIER _(Moviendo las ruedas de su silla)_ – Logan, seguro que están cerca. Si tienen un termo con café y una mochila sobre la mesa.

LOGAN – Llevamos 3 días intentando que alguien nos diga como encontrar a Scott. Si tuvimos que sonsacárselo a puñetazos a un puto yonki, imagínese que tendré que hacer para conseguir que me diga donde está su base de operaciones.

XAVIER – Entiendo que estés cansado…

_Mark abre el termo sin decir nada, y empieza a beber un poco en la taza que había en la mesa. Abre la mochila que había también en ella, y descubre que hay algunas galletas y algo de pan. Empieza a comer._

XAVIER_ (Mirándolo) _– Mark, hijo. Pásame un poco de café ¿Quieres?

LOGAN - ¿Y yo qué?

XAVIER - ¿Me podrías pasar algunos de esos periódicos?

_Mark sirve algo de café en el cuenco que hacía de tapa del termo, y agachándose para alcanzar algunos periódicos, se lo entrega a Xavier. Segundos más tarde le entrega algunos periódicos._

LOGAN _(levantándose para agarrar el termo)_ – ¿No os han enseñado a compartir alguna vez?

XAVIER – Como me temía. Parece que han detenido ha algunos de los suyos. No podíamos llegar en peor momento.

LOGAN _(después de beber a morro del termo)_ - ¿Ya lo sospechaba?

XAVIER – Scott siempre fue demasiado ordenado, como para tener todo esto revuelto.

LOGAN - ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

XAVIER – Puede que no aparezcan por aquí en días. A saber que están haciendo ahora mismo.

LOGAN – No siga. Ya me imagino que el muerto me va a caer a mí.

XAVIER – Como comprenderás, yo no te puedo ayudar mucho.

LOGAN _(señalando a Mark)_ – ¿Y que me dice del muchacho?

XAVIER – Mark no sabe ni donde estamos. Se perdería solo.

LOGAN – Claro, como yo he pasado toda la vida en San Francisco…

XAVIER – De acuerdo, discutiendo no conseguiremos nada. Llévame y juntos intentaremos rastrear la zona un poco.

_Logan toma los manillares de la silla de Xavier y empieza a empujarlo. Pero Xavier lo detiene con un movimiento de mano._

XAVIER – Mark, quédate aquí. Si viene alguien explícale la situación y que nos esperen.

_Mark asiente con la cabeza y se sitúa enfrente de la televisión. Logan y Xavier salen de escena._

_Escena 3_

_Han pasado algunas horas. Vemos como Mark está sentado a pocos metro del televisor, comiendo poco a poco los trozos de bollería que habían en la mochila que había traído Ororo. Entran de nuevo en escena Scott, Ororo y Katherine._

SCOTT – Tendremos que esperar la contestación de nuestros contactos en prisión.

ORORO - ¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué hacemos con el ataque a la zona azul?

SCOTT – Pues también nos toca esperar.

ORORO - Al final estamos igual…

KATHERINE – Esto… mirad

_Katherine señala a Mark. Scott intenta quitarse las gafas, pero Ororo lo detiene levantando un brazo._

ORORO – Es solamente un crío.

SCOTT - ¿Quién eres?

MARK _(girándose levemente)_ - Mark.

SCOTT - ¿Qué haces aquí?

MARK – Me dijeron que me quedara aquí y os esperara. Os buscan.

KATHERINE – ¿Nos buscan? ¿La APF?

MARK _(Negando con la cabeza) _– El señor Logan y el señor Xavier.

ORORO - ¡¿Logan y el profesor han venido?

SCOTT - ¡¿Dónde están?

MARK – Salieron a buscar a alguien llamado Scott.

_Scott se queda un momento quieto, pero en seguida da media vuelta._

MARK – No podéis iros.

SCOTT - ¿Qué?

MARK – Me dijeron que no podíais iros.

SCOTT - ¡Pero si voy a buscarlos!

MARK _(Después de un silencio)_ – No puedes…

ORORO _(Tomando por el hombro a Scott, que ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso)_ – De acuerdo, no pasa nada. De todas formas es mejor que vaya yo. Volaré un poco por los alrededores y los localizaré rápidamente.

KATHERINE – Yo también voy, ¿podemos ir Mark? Scott se quedará aquí, y es a quien están buscando…

_Mark mira levemente a las dos mujeres, y asiente con la cabeza, volviendo a ver la televisión. Katherine y Ororo salen de escena. Scott suspira y se acerca a Mark._

SCOTT – Al final te has salido con la tuya. Hay que ver que chico mas raro eres.

_Mark no dice nada. No deja de ver la televisión._

SCOTT - ¿Qué está viendo?

MARK – La Chaqueta Metálica.

SCOTT - ¿Has venido hasta aquí con Logan y el profesor sólo para ver una película?

MARK – No.

SCOTT – ¿Entonces?

MARK – Busco a una persona.

SCOTT - ¿A mí?

MARK _(Girándose levemente y mirándolo de arriba abajo)_ – No.

SCOTT – Bueno, pues… Mira no se muy bien de que va todo esto, pero si sólo has venido buscando una persona, puedo ayudarte por mientras. ¿Qué sabes de él?

MARK – Era miembro de la Patrulla X.

SCOTT _(tomando una silla y sentándose junto a Mark) _– Bien, es un comienzo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

MARK – No lo sé.

SCOTT – ¿No lo sabes? ¿Su nombre en clave?

MARK - ¿Nombre en clave?

SCOTT – Si, verás. Yo soy Scott, pero en la Patrulla me llamaban Cíclope. Las dos chicas que estaban aquí antes eran Tormenta y Gata Sombra.

MARK – Entiendo.

SCOTT - ¿Entonces, no lo sabes?

MARK – No.

SCOTT – Bueno, pues… Dime su nombre real.

MARK – No lo sé.

SCOTT - ¡¿Tampoco? ¿Entonces como piensas encontrarlo?

MARK _(Después de pensar un momento)_ – Le he visto en fotos.

SCOTT - ¿En fotos? Espera un momento entonces.

_Scott se levanta del asiento y va a una estantería. Remueve un par de libros y saca uno pequeño. Es un álbum. Se lo entrega a Mark._

SCOTT – Son fotos de hace años, pero creo que te servirán. Estamos muchos de nosotros. Con un poco de suerte encontrarás a la persona que buscas en las fotos.

MARK – No necesito encontrarlo en foto.

SCOTT - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero cuando lo encuentres me dices quien es y así te digo donde puede estar!

_Entra en escena Logan._

LOGAN - Si es capaz de sacarte de tus casillas, entonces es que tampoco estoy chocheando tanto como creía.

SCOTT _(girándose hacia Logan)_ – Aún no entiendo como no la has matado aún.

_Escena 4_

_Scott, Ororo, Xavier y Logan están sentado en un pequeño círculo de sillas, hablando. Katherine está viendo la película con Mark, pero este, desvía de vez en cuando su atención para fijarse en el álbum de fotos que le ha pasado Scott._

SCOTT – ¿Entonces solo vienen por el chico?

XAVIER – La verdad es que también estaba preocupado por todo esto. No me parece sensato lo que hacéis.

ORORO – Profesor, ya hemos oído eso mucha veces.

SCOTT – No es el primero que nos critica.

XAVIER – ¿Pero se puede saber a donde intentáis llegar con todo esto? ¿Creéis poder dar un golpe de estado así?

SCOTT – A estas alturas no creemos en nada, Profesor.

ORORO – Somos concientes de que ahora mismo no estamos en las mejores condiciones, pero no luchamos a corto plazo.

SCOTT – Al fin y al cabo, es lo que usted nos enseño ¿no?

LOGAN _(Mirando a Xavier)_ – Déjelo profesor. Yo ya lo intenté en su día.

_Xavier mira a todos los presentes y respira profundamente._

XAVIER - A veces no os termino de comprender. Espero que estéis todos bien, al menos.

SCOTT – Bueno, creo que terminaría antes resumiéndole la situación de todos. Somos unos 200 miembros, y estamos repartidos entre las zonas humanas del norte, sur y oeste.

LOGAN - ¿200?

SCOTT – Aunque no lo creas, hay mucha gente que apoya la idea de que los humanos y los mutantes vivan juntos, y a esos 200 mutantes hay que añadirles centenares que nos apoyan en secreto. No luchan, pero nos ayudan de otras maneras.

ORORO – Por ejemplo, todos podemos ir a comer a ciertos restaurantes humanos, así que tenemos un número de comidas diarias aseguradas. También contactos en la prensa y e incluso dentro del gobierno. Por eso supimos días antes que la AFP iba a atacar la zona sur de San Francisco.

XAVIER – Así que eso es lo que comentaban los periódicos.

SCOTT – Ordené que unos 30 hombres bajaran al sur a informar, pero como prácticamente tenemos vetada la entrada a la ciudad, hemos tenido que movernos por los suburbios. Ahora mismo no sabemos como está la situación. Bueno… Sólo que Betsy ha sido capturada. Y era una de las jefas del escuadrón.

XAVIER – Betsy… ¿Alguien más conocido está ahí?

SCOTT – Bueno Peter…

LOGAN – ¿Ese saco de músculos esta también?

SCOTT – Si bueno, lo envié junto a Betsy a dirigir el asunto. Remy es quien se encarga de la zona sur. Así que la idea es que se pusieran de acuerdo y llevaran a cabo un plan de dispersación del grupo. Kurt también está en la zona sur.

LOGAN – Así que el franchute está allí.

SCOTT – Eso me recuerda, ¿sabes algo de Hank?

LOGAN – Está bien…

XAVIER – Espera un momento. ¿Has dividido el grupo?

SCOTT – Si dejamos sola esta zona es una locura…

XAVIER – Sabes que nunca tienes que separar el grupo, Scott. Parece mentira que lo hicieses.

SCOTT – Profesor, esto ya no es como antes, somos muchísimos más. No podía llevar a 100 personas por los suburbios sin llamar la atención.

XAVIER – Nos separamos en Noark, y salió mal…

_Scott esta a punto de hablar, pero un gesto de Logan lo detiene. Quiere que guarde silencio. Pero no tarda nada en irrumpir una séptima persona. Kurt entra a toda prisa en escena, teletransportándose._

KURT - ¡Scott!

ORORO - ¡Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Katherine se levanta rápidamente de su sitio frente al televisor. Se acerca casi corriendo._

KATHERINE - ¡Kurt! ¡¿Que ha pasado? ¡¿Y Peter?

KURT – Están bien. Pero… ¡La situación se nos está escapando de las manos! ¡La…! ¿Profesor? ¿Logan?

LOGAN - ¡Habla de una vez, joder!

KURT – Si… bueno… ¡Ha habido una rebelión!

SCOTT - ¡¿Qué?

KURT – ¡Los humanos de los guetos empiezan a tomar las armas! ¡No sabemos que hacer!

ORORO – ¡Pero si la prensa dice que ya ha acabado el ataque!

KURT – ¡Si! ¡Pero muchas furgonetas que llevaban prisioneros están siendo asaltadas! ¡Ha empezado hace unas horas! ¡La gente espera apoyo de nuestro grupo!

_Todo el grupo se queda en blanco._

SCOTT –¡Mierda!

LOGAN – Es cuestión de horas que la noticia se expanda. Por el momento es solamente la zona sur. Pero no es de extrañar que esta zona y la zona oeste empiecen a atacar también.

XAVIER - ¿Humanos contra mutantes? ¡Es un suicidio!

SCOTT – ¡Hay que detenerlos! ¡Tenemos que empezar a enviar gente casa por casa para…!

KATHERINE – Pero si apenas seremos unos 40…

LOGAN – Esperad un momento. Es verdad que son humanos… pero superan claramente en número a toda la ciudad mutante…

SCOTT - ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Van a morir!

XAVIER – Es una locura…

ORORO _(poniéndose de pie)_ – Estoy con Logan. A estas alturas, no solo la APF, sino el ejercito empezará a cargar indiscriminadamente contra los guetos…

LOGAN – O mueren luchando, o mueren sin saber porqué… tu decides Scott.

_Silencio entre todos. Scott mira a Xavier._

SCOTT - ¿Profesor?

XAVIER _(mirando a todos)_ – Esto esta fuera de toda razón. Es muy difícil detenerlos ahora, pero…

_Mark finalmente se acerca al grupo, aunque nadie se da cuenta a primera vista._

MARK – Lo tengo.

XAVIER - ¿El qué? ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

MARK – No sé. Me da igual. _(se gira a Scott)_ Lo tengo. Es este.

_Scott toma el álbum en las manos, mientras Mark le señala una foto._

LOGAN - ¡¿Pero que es lo que tienes?

KURT - ¿Qué pasa?

XAVIER – El chico está buscando a un miembro de la Patrulla, pero no sabemos…

SCOTT – Es Remy.

ORORO - ¿Gambito?

_Todos intentan mirar la foto señalada por Mark._

MARK - ¿Dónde está esta persona?

SCOTT – Bueno… _(se gira a Kurt)_

KURT – Remy está con los demás en la zona sur…

LOGAN _(Viendo como Mark empieza a recoger sus cosas) _– Escucha muchacho: Ahora no es un buen momento para esto. No podemos ir a…

MARK _(Se pone su mochila al hombro)_ – Da igual. Voy solo.

_Fin de la escena_

Fin del Capítulo 05

Fanfiction by


	6. Razón

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

06. Razón.

_**Scott Summers, también conocido como Cíclope.**_

Puede que el día de hoy, hubiese sido un día de feliz reencuentro para todos, si no fuese por las circunstancias. Aunque conociéndonos, desde hace quince años, dudo mucho que hubiésemos tenido un día feliz. Logan y el profesor Xavier se habían presentado hace unas horas, como caídos del cielo, pero no estaba las cosas como para abrazarlos e invitarlos a comer. Poco después de él, Kurt llegó con una noticia que trastocaba todos los planes: La paciencia de los humanos había estallado. Las televisiones empezaban a llenarse de imágenes de grupos de humanos atacando con lo que podían a policías, cuerpos de seguridad, y toda formación gubernamental en los guetos de la ciudad de San Francisco. Y a cuenta gotas, cadenas nacionales informaban que, como una bomba en expansión, en otras ciudades empezaba a contagiarse el ataque. La cabeza ya no me daba para más.

- No puedo dejar que el chico vaya solo – Me dijo el profesor ante un intento de que se quedara y me ayudara a controlar la situación. Sonaba a excusa. – Entiendo la situación Scott, pero no tengo mucho que aportar. ¿Qué pensarías tu si de repente un desconocido empezara a dirigir una operación de este calibre? Tu gente no lo entenderá.

- Pero…

- Déjalo, Scott… - Me dijo Logan mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro. Esto empezaba a ser desesperante. Mientras veía con Mark, un chico que había venido con ellos, empezaba a empacar sus cosas tranquilamente, Logan me apartó un momento. Ororo y Kitty seguían intentando convencer al profesor.

- Mira, Scott. He pasado casi un mes de viaje con el viejo, y ya no da para más. Se que te costará un poco entenderlo…

- No está la situación como para pedirle que sea el de antes, pero…

- Escucha – Logan miró de reojo la escena a nuestra espalda. – Ahora solamente es un viejo. Y ni siquiera chochea con batallas pasadas. No se como coño el chico lo convenció para que le ayudase, pero no creo que ahora se vaya a meter en una guerra por las buenas. Vas a tener que limpiar esta mierda tu solo.

No tengo palabras para describir la sensación de impotencia que me invadía poco a poco el cuerpo. Lo que antes había sido un equipo, ahora no era más que gente sin más ganas que las de no meterse en problemas. Logan me miró un momento totalmente serio. Al final, un suspiro.

- Bueno… hagamos una cosa…- Me empezó a comentar.

_**Ororo Munroe, también conocida como Tormenta.**_

- No me termina de convencer la idea. Puede que no llaméis la atención si vais con cuidado, pero aún así creo que es bastante difícil – Ya no sabía que decirle para que desistiera de su idea. Lo peor es que Mark, el que se suponía que tenía que comprender el peligro de lo que quería hacer, no hacía otra cosa que prepararse – Son más de 50 Kilómetros a pie, profesor.

- Lo sé, pero quedándonos aquí también correremos peligro – El profesor me sonrió de una manera tranquila – Lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros, si no queremos luchar, es movernos constantemente.

No me podía creer que el simple deseo de un niño le fuese tan difícil de negar, aún sabiendo que era una locura.

- Bueno yo tengo que volver también… Iré a pie con ellos – Al menos Kurt podía ayudar, pero me dejaba intranquila.

- ¿No sería mejor que te teletransportases? ¿No es urgente?

- La verdad es que sería lo ideal, pero no se como está la situación en el sur. Podría aparecer en medio de un masacre o de una zona tomada. No serviría de nada – Contestó Kurt al profesor, que asintió con la cabeza. La idea general es que se intentara defender la vida de tantos fuese posible, pero eso sabíamos que era la idea general desde antes que Kurt viniese pidiendo órdenes. No veo a ninguno de nuestros hombres pudiendo hacerle frente a un grupo armado.

- Cambio de planes. Tormenta, tu también te vas con ellos. – Escuché a mi espalda. Logan y Scott se acercaron juntos.

- ¿En serio? ¡Perfecto! – La verdad es que me sentiría más tranquila viendo lo que pasaba con mis propios ojos. Además de acompañar al profesor, claro.

- Logan se quedará aquí y ocupará tu puesto. Entre los dos y los demás, intentaremos salir lo mejor parados que podamos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar, Logan? – Preguntó el profesor sorprendido. La verdad es que yo también estaba algo extrañada.

- ¿Qué coño quiere que haga? No puedo dejarlos así. – Logan se rascó la cabeza – Además, tengo ganas de darle un poco de marcha al cuerpo…

- Esto no es un juego…

- Lo sé. Desde hace 15 años. Nunca fue un juego. – Las caras tanto de Logan como la del profesor empezaban a tomar una tez demasiado seria, como para que eso solo fuese una conversación.

- Nos vamos. – Mark, el muchacho, sin decir mucho más, se colocó a la espalda de la silla del profesor, dispuesto a empezar a empujar de él.

- No haga que me arrepienta en apostar en usted. – Terminó de decir Logan. Pero Mark no se detuvo, y sacó al profesor de la cabaña. Scott, rápidamente me hizo una señal para que me le acercara.

- En el caso que caiga o me capturen, tu estarás al mando. – Así que era eso, división de poderes – Informaré a todos de que en caso de tener que hacer una retirada, vayan a el punto de encuentro de la zona oeste. No hagas locuras.

- Tranquilo. No las haré – Scott asintió y se alejó. Logan me hizo una pequeña señal de despedida con la mano, mientras Kurt salía por la puerto. Iba a ser un viaje algo largo.

_**Kurt Wagner, también conocido como Rondador Nocturno.**_

- Así que te llamas Mark. – Le dije al chico, intentando entablar una conversación. Hacía unas horas que habíamos salido del gueto, y Tormenta y yo nos turnábamos de vez en cuando, para ir revisando la zona, y asegurarnos de que no había ninguna emboscada ni nada raro. Pero el chico y el profesor, avanzaban en silencio. La verdad es que me alegraba verlo, pero esa última discusión con Logan, fue de lo mas extraña.

- No eres muy hablador – Sin contestación aún. Lo único que hacía era empujar. - ¿Por qué vas en busca de Remy?

- Tengo que darle un mensaje. – Me contestó, después de un rato.

- ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?

- Mio. – "Tengo que decirle una cosa", querrá decir. No es que me cayese mal, pero era un poco extraño. Estará en la edad del "pavo", como suelen decir.

- Es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo, Kurt. No es muy hablador – Me dijo el profesor. Parece que ahora la iba a tomar conmigo. Pero al poco me sonrió. – No es nada personal. Pero llevo intentando sonsacarle algo en durante más de un mes, y es imposible.

- Bueno, ¿y como ha estado, profesor? No he sabido nada de usted desde que nos separamos hace 15 años.

- Pues, algunos mutantes me dieron cobijo mientras terminaba la guerra…

- Vaya, ¿y después?

- Bueno, puse un puesto de comida y… -

- No, profesor, me refiero, donde ha seguido trabajando en… -Me detuve un momento. No había que ser suficientemente listo para saber que el profesor no parecía tener muchas ganas de trabajar en su "sueño". Podría estar dolido por la pregunta.

- No. Ya estoy retirado de eso, Kurt. Aunque os cueste comprenderlo… - Me dijo, aún con una sonrisa en la cara. Aunque me parece que debe de estar harto de que le sacaran ese tema. Con razón se despidió de esa manera de Logan.

- Siento haberle ofendido, profesor… - Le dije con mi mejor intención. Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios, aunque intuyo que tenía la intención de contestarme.

- ¡Escuchad! Estamos a punto de entrar a zona peligrosa. A las afuera del gueto hay señales de lucha. - Tormenta bajaba rápidamente, agitando parte de la vegetación muerta que nos rodeaba. Señaló hacia la ciudad – A unos 3 kilómetros de nosotros.

- ¿Nos desviamos? –Pregunté. Me negó con la cabeza.

- Es mejor intentar pasar lo más rápido posible.

Los guetos de todas las ciudades eran zonas dedicadas al "chavolismo", por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no eran sitios homogéneos realmente. Más bien se dividían en unas especies de aldeas, separada unas de otras por zonas destruidas, o simplemente por tierra yerna (sobretodo ahora, en invierno). Las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad eran a su vez, las menos vigiladas pero las que en peor condiciones estaban. Por suerte, con este ataque de los humanos, no encontraríamos muchos guardias, ni muchos humanos. Aún así, decidimos intentar pasar corriendo. Subí al profesor a mi espalda, mientras que Mark tomaba la silla y la llevaba a cuestas. Tormenta se preparaba para cualquier posible ataque inesperado, yendo delante de nosotros.

En la zona media del gueto, como era donde estábamos, teníamos las de ganar. Las casetas de madera estaban muy mal distribuidas, y las calles, estrechas y desordenadas. Simplemente mirando antes de cruzar una esquina, escondidos en algún barril o alguna pared en mal estado, podríamos solventar el problema. Corríamos en fila india, uno detrás de otro. Y podíamos sentir perfectamente las miradas de los humanos oculto en sus casa, porque las calles estaban desiertas.

- No parece que seamos muy bienvenidos… - Me dijo el profesor, que seguía agarrado a mi.

- Bueno, no es muy buen momento. Están en guerra. Tendrán miedo a cualquier mutante.

- Por suerte, parece que todos los que se verían capaz de hacernos frente, están en las revueltas. – Tormenta nos frenó con la mano, y miró desde una esquina. – Si salimos de aquí sin sobresaltos, sólo nos quedará llegar al gueto sur.

- Si hubiésemos venido nosotros solos, no tendríamos que venir por aquí. –Era la primer vez que Mark hablaban sin que se le preguntase antes.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- El profesor y yo no tenemos porqué ocultarnos. No hemos hecho nada malo. – La verdad es que tenía razón. Aunque Tormenta no parecía comprenderlo muy bien.

- Mark, hijo, ¿no ves que te estamos ayudando?

- ¿A qué?

- Pues, a ir a encontrar a Remy.

- Podría haber ido solo. Yo no soy un terrorista. – El chico miró al profesor – Ni usted tampoco.

Vamos, la duda del muchacho era que, que se suponía que estaba haciendo él ocultándose, si no tenía no había cometido ningún crimen. Y tampoco comprendía que el profesor lo hiciese. Mark esperaba respuesta.

- No es el momento de discutir… - Tormenta intentó zanjar el tema elevándose por los aires, y asegurar la zona.

- No me gusta… - El profesor detuvo al chico con un gesto de la mano, antes que volviese a hablar.

- Mark, esta es la única solución. Sé que no lo comprendes, pero en un estado de revueltas, yo seguramente también sería capturado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque… - Parece que aunque han venido juntos, el chico no sabe nada. Tendrá unos trece o catorce años. Seguramente no sabe nada de lo anterior. Sería muy difícil explicárselo. - Es largo de explicar, Mark…

- Y no hay tiempo. ¿Podéis oírlo? – Tormenta bajo de un salto desde el tejado de una casa. A lo lejos se oía disparos, sí, pero cada vez más fuertes. – Parece que los humanos están perdiendo terreno. No tardaran en emprender la retirada. Hay que salir de aquí.

Arregañadiente, Mark tomó de nuevo la silla de rueda, y yo me recoloque al profesor, que se agarró a mi espalda. Tocaba correr.

_**Ororo Munroe, también conocida como Tormenta.**_

El chico empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas. ¿A que vino lo de, "yo no soy terrorista"? ¿No comprendía la situación en la que estábamos? Soy bastante comprensiva con los niños, pero me tocó bastante la moral con ese despecho. Aunque puedo entender que un niño de poco mas de doce años, no comprenda la situación. Y mucho menos, si saber nada de lo que ocurrió antes.

- Tormenta… Creo que deberíamos escondernos – Me dijo Kurt, que corriendo llegó a donde estaba yo. Hasta ese entonces íbamos al trote.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunté, a lo que contestó señalándome el final de una calle. Empezaban a verse varias personas, que huyendo, se dirigían hacia nosotros. No era un problema que nos atacasen. El problema real era que seguramente detrás de ellos empezarían a llegar fuerzas armadas. Los humanos emprendían la huida a través del gueto.

- ¡Mierda, ¿y que hacemos?

- Vamos a tener que meternos en alguna casa – El profesor, encima de Kurt, señaló a una hilera de chavolas – Seguir adelante puede ser peligroso.

- Escondernos tampoco serviría de mucho. No tardarán en empezar ha hacer redadas en la zona – Contesté. Hace rato que ya estábamos quietos, transpirando. El frío del ambiente condensaba nuestra respiración.

- Es mejor a que nos pillen corriendo y nos disparen a matar –Me contestó el profesor. Mirando un poco el panorama, ya varias personas pasaron huyendo a nuestro alrededor, ignorándonos. Aparentemente no había otra solución. Asentí con la cabeza, y acto seguido, Mark abrió con cuidado una de las chavolas. No parecía haber nadie. Pero mientras nos metíamos dentro, me dio por pensar que el Charles Xavier que conocía, muy pocas veces habría esperado quieto en esta situación.

La casa en cuestión, no diferenciaba mucho de otras casetas humanas que había visitado. Bastante precaria, muchas camas, y una hoguera en medio de todo, que por lo visto hacía meses que nadie encendía. La falta de algunos muebles, me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que había sido abandonada.

- No enciendas nada. Escondámonos e intentemos descansar un poco. – Ordené. Intentando crear los menos surcos de polvo posible en medio de esa habitación, Kurt, con cuidado, metió al profesor debajo de una cama y él en otra. Yo y el chico hicimos lo mismo. Aunque la realidad es que poco nos serviría. Ninguno de nosotros estaba en condición de atacar de improvisto si llegara el caso. Como mucho, Kurt podría teletransportarse y huir. Pero solo le serviría a él, o como mucho, a quien pudiese agarrar antes de marcharse.

- ¿Hay tiempo ahora? – Preguntó Mark susurrando.

- ¿Tiempo para que?

- Para que el profesor me explique porqué él también sería detenido si lo encuentran. – Así que aún seguía dándole cuerda a eso. Miré a Kurt y al profesor. Uno no sabía a donde mirar y el otro, no parecía tener ganas de contestar, respectivamente.

- No creo que este sea el mejor momento… - Kurt parecía tener una seria preocupación porque no nos descubrieran. Pero la verdad es que hablar o no, no iba a ser mucha diferencia.

- ¿Alguna vez habías estado en una casa de humanos, Mark? – Le pregunté al chico.

- Si.

- ¿Y te parece confortable?

- No.

- Bien. Supongo que lo habrás estudiado, pero hubo un tiempo, en que los humanos vivían en las ciudades. – Intenté ordenarme las ideas para que lo comprendiese mejor. – Y los mutantes vivíamos con ellos. Aunque, como no éramos comprendidos, intentábamos ocultarnos lo mejor que podíamos. ¿Te parece justo eso, Mark?

- No.

- Claro, a ninguno de nosotros nos parecía justo. Y por eso muchos mutantes quisieron que las cosas cambiasen, pero no todos tuvimos la misma opinión. Muchos querían que las cosas fueran tal y como son ahora. Que los humanos tomaran un rol inferior, y que los mutantes tuviesen el poder. Así es como llegamos a todo esto.- Creía haberme explicado lo mejor que podía. No estaba puesta en que tiempo de enseñanzas era la que impartía el gobierno ahora a los niños, pero seguramente sería tonterías. No había mas que poner las noticias una vez al día para saber como estaban siendo educados.

- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor en todo esto?

- Bueno… - Un ruido nos congeló al sangre un momento. Se escucharon pasos pausados en la calle. Ningún humano lo haría en estas circunstancias, así que no fue difícil pensar que llegaba la hora. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y tres sombras se mostraron a contraluz. Estaban armados. Intenté moderar mi respiración, y noté como todos hacía lo propio. Sonidos metálicos de la carga de munición en las armas me hicieron tragar salivas suavemente, mientras las tres sombras no dejaban de moverse y mirar. El primero, con una mano en el picaporte, se giró un momento y hizo una señal con la mano. Y cerró la puerta. Al fin pude relajar el cuerpo.

- Dios, eso estuvo cerca… - Susurró Kurt.

- La próxima vez intenta rezar para adentro, Kurt – le dije con una sonrisa. Aunque después de esto, ya poco me importaba.

- Yo no opinaba igual – Dijo el profesor. Todos nos quedamos callados, como si otro guarda estuviese inspeccionando nuestro escondrijo – Yo creía que algún día nos entenderíamos. Que llegaría el día en que todos pidiésemos convivir juntos. Que al fin y al cabo solo era un temor comprensible de los humanos hacia lo nuevo, y que al final, comprenderían que había mutantes hostiles, pero también había muchos que lucharían por protegerles. Yo creía en eso…

- Yo también lo creo profesor… - Dijo Kurt, en un intento de consolación. Pero yo sólo pude sonreír. Miré a Mark.

- Y yo también. Y muchísimos mutantes. – La atenta mira del chico me decía que al fin lo comprendía. – Cuando muchos alzaron ataques contra la humanidad, los que no queríamos, estábamos en entre dos tierras. Los humanos nos temían y el resto de los mutantes no llamaban desertores. Pero conocimos al profesor. Y él nos enseño que nadie estaba en este mundo completamente solo. Que siempre habría gente que estaría con nosotros. Y nos unimos, y luchamos por lo que el creía, y que todos compartíamos. Sí, era más duro, más injusto con nosotros, pero era lo que queríamos…

- Pero todo eso acabó – El profesor, sin saber como, se dio la vuelta y se acostó, mirando a la pared – Al final, no sirvió para nada. Erik terminó por vencer, y ya no hay que hacer.

- ¿Erik? –

- Magneto. La batalla en isla Margarita no fue contra los humanos. Fue contra nosotros. Después de eso, en pocas horas Erik ya tenía el control de los gobiernos de las potencias mundiales, y los golpes de estado empezaron uno detrás de otro… - Cada palabra que salía de la boca del profesor, parecía que le dolía en el alma. Esa dulzura y a la vez, lamento con que soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro me hizo comprender algo que seguramente Logan comprendió en su momento. Perdimos batallas, pero eso había sido diferente. Para Charles Xavier, todo había sido culpa suya.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mark - ¿Porqué dejó de creer en ello?

El silencio se hizo eterno. Mark lo preguntaba con una inocencia tal, que era imposible recriminarle nada. Ni siquiera que lo hubiese hecho con una ofensa.

- Porque llega un momento en que te das cuenta de que ya nada puedes hacer… - Otro silencio. Estaba por subirme por las paredes. Quería cortar esa conversación con un grito, pero no era posible. Pero lo que dijo Mark, fue el punto y final.

- Me mintió.

- Nunca dije que…

- Me dijo que usted era la persona con mas convicción del mundo. Que nunca se detendría y que jamás se daría por vencido. Y que me ayudaría. – Mark se puso salió de su escondite y se puso de pie. – Mi madre me dijo que usted era la segunda persona más maravillosa del mundo. Y crecí creyendo en eso. Pero era mentira.

Sin una mueca de dolor o tristeza, el chico se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación, y se sentó. Nada más hacerlo se volvió transparente. Pero no era así. Simplemente su cuerpo era como de madera.

- Nunca debí ir a buscarlo. –Dijo, y cerro boca y ojos. Era otra forma de ocultarse tan buena como cualquier otra. Pero lo importante no era ahora eso.

Pasamos dos horas más en esa posición, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y mucho menos, decir nada. Noté como Kurt dormitaba de vez en cuando. Pero yo no tenía la cabeza para eso. Hace tiempo que dejó de oírse nada fuera de la caseta. Parecía que las redadas habían acabado y todo volvía más o menos a la normalidad. Con un poco de esfuerzo salí de debajo de la cama y me estiré. Era hora de partir de nuevo.

- Es mejor que volvamos a movernos. Si vemos que todo sigue algo ajetreado, pues deberemos volver a escondernos. –Dije. Kurt salió inmediatamente con una teletransportación de su escondite, mientras yo ayudaba al profesor a salir. Mark seguía sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, pero igualmente se levantó.

- Son solo cosas de niños profesor… -Le dijo Kurt mientras se lo subía a hombros. El anciano no dijo nada. Yo poco a poco me acerqué al chico, que intentaba no hablar de nada.

- Mark, sé que es algo duro de entender, pero hay veces que pasan estas cosas. Pero es imposible que el profesor deje de creer en su "sueño". Nadie nunca deja al lado su vida durante mucho tiempo. – Mark me miró a los ojos mientras Kurt salía de la caseta – Solamente que…

De improvisto Mark levantó los dos brazos. Me quedé atónita. Pero antes de que enlazara ideas, me quitó toda duda.

- Tienes que levantar los brazos y darte la vuelta. – Me dijo.

- Como se te ocurra teletranportarte, abrimos fuego y masacramos a quienes haya dentro, Wagner. – Se escuchó a las afueras. Era el fin. Nunca olvidaré esa voz en la vida. Kurt me miró con cara de temor mientras daba marcha atrás. La cara del profesor era un poema. Con paso firme, varios soldados entraron y nos apuntaron dos a uno cada persona que había dentro. Y finalmente, lentamente entró al que todos esperábamos.

- Llevo dos horas esperándoos afuera. Si hubiese sabido que erais sólo vosotros, hace tiempo que habríamos terminado. – El coronel entró y revisó con la mirada toda la estancia. A continuación miró a Kurt y el profesor. - Cuanto tiempo, Xavier.

- Cuanto tiempo, Erick – contestó el profesor.

Fin del Capítulo 06

Fanfiction by


	7. Informe

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

07. Informe.

**DEPARTAMENTO DEL EJÉRCITO DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE NORTEAMERICA**

**S/REF: PROCEDIMIENTO ORDINARIO**

**Nº: 0000000035627839**

**NIG: 345268999465000003764098231**

**Materia: Reclusión y interrogación**

**N/REF: D.C. 11/08**

Por la presente, Mortimer Toynbee, capitán del 7º regimiento del Estado de California, informa de lo acontecido el día 23 de Febrero del presente año, declarando así todos los pasos seguidos en el caso "Charles Xavier", aclarando que este informe es oficial y puede ser utilizado en cualquier posible investigación.

Bajo el mando del Coronel Erick Magnus, el 3º, 5º y 7º regimiento de la zona, fueron enviados a ayudar en las labores de contención y eliminación de los disturbios creados por humanos en sus zonas asignadas por lo generales del ejército. El 7º regimiento tuvo como prioridad la zona oeste de San Francisco. Según el informe previo a nuestra llegada, a las operaciones de la APF en la redada en contra de las acciones terroristas en la zona, la población humana respondió en prácticamente unanimidad con ataques de corta escala de efectividad, pero muy numerosas. La decisión tomada fue que la APF se centrara en el transporte de detenidos, mientras que la policía nacional contuviese y detuviese los avances humanos. La llegada de mi regimiento se dio a las 12:34. En ese instante, la situación era de completo descontrol por parte de las fuerzas policiales. El número de humanos superaban en una cantidad abrumante a la de la policía nacional. La situación era idéntica en cualquier punto de los guetos de San Francisco, por lo cual no era posible enviar ni recibir refuerzo alguno. En un intento de controlar la situación, se intentó establecer comunicación nuevamente con la APF, pero denegaron todo tipo de ayuda hasta que no recibiese informe de que entre los atacantes hubiese mutante alguno, o en su contraparte, una orden ministerial de atacar a habitantes humanos.

A continuación detallo los pasos y procedimientos para dar por finalizada el levantamiento.

El coronel Magnus, bajo órdenes del ministerio de defensa, informó a todos los regimientos que se situasen en una formación de barrera, tapando cada posible entrada a la ciudad por carretera. Se distribuyó la infantería móvil de manera que cada grupo de 100 soldados poseyera un tanque, cuatro furgonetas armadas, y 10 motocicletas. Solo fueron utilizados helicópteros como vehículos aéreos, y exclusivamente como informadores. A las 14:00, el coronel Magnus dio la orden de avanzar por las calle del gueto sin detenerse. A cada grupo de disturbio que se encontrara, los regimientos estaban obligados a dar 5 disparos al aire de advertencia con fuego real. En el caso de que no se retiraran o se rindieran, estaba permitido abrir fuego contra humanos. A las 14: 40, los helicópteros informaban de una retirada general en gran parte de las zonas afectadas. A las 15:00 horas, se dio la orden de busca y captura de cualquier humano de la zona que estuviese armado y con signos de participación en las confrontaciones.

En el proceso búsqueda de asaltantes, se me informó de cerca de la entrada norte al gueto oeste, se había hallado a varios individuos de claro rango mutante, oculto en una de las edificaciones del lugar. A falta de una identificación clara de si eran terroristas o simples oprimidos en medio del tumulto, informé al coronel Magnus. Su decisión fue acercarse a la zona y preparar una incursión rápida, mientras que el resto del regimiento seguía las órdenes de busca y captura. Al poco de llegar a la casa donde estaban escondidos, gracias a escuchas, por las conversaciones se no se pudo identificar a los individuos, pero si que eran del grupo rebelde. A falta clara de información sobre sus habilidades, su número y armamento, el coronel decidió esperar a la salida por propio pie de los delincuentes. Esta se produciría a las 17:12. Los primeros en salir y ser identificados fueron Kurt Wagner, Charles Xavier. A continuación la redada termino con dos capturados más: Ororo Munroe, y un chico que en ese momento estaba sin identificar. Ninguno puso resistencia a su detención. Como dicta el reglamento, fueron conducidos al cuartel general de San Francisco.

Siguiendo la normativa, en el cuartel se les separó y encerró en celdas separadas, en espera de órdenes. Se intentó poner en contacto nuevamente con la AFP, pero no hubo contestación. **Se mandó por burofax el correspondiente informe de detención y la falta de jurisdicción para mantenerlos detenidos más de 3 horas, en pos a que la APF decidiera hacerse cargo de los susodichos.** A falta de respuesta en ese momento, se procedió a la búsqueda de informes sobre los detenidos y a la interrogación, bajo el mando del propio coronel Magnus.

**Reporte de los interrogatorios. Transcripción literal, bajo prueba de grabación acústica (AUD-0008762). Llevados a cabo por el Coronel Erick Magnus. **

**KURT WAGNER:** Conocido antes como Rondador Nocturno, ex miembro de la Patrulla X. Actualmente forma parte de la formación rebelde asentada en San Francisco.

**Nº EXP:** 0000005637489994

**Supongo que entiendes en la situación que te encuentras ¿verdad?**

(Sin contestación)

**Como supondrás no estamos aquí para hablar de viejos tiempos. Dime a donde ibais.**

(Sin contestación)

**Podemos hacerlo a las malas si quieres, Kurt.**

- La ley de derechos mutantes… le prohíbe torturar a cualquier mutante… bajo cualquier circunstancias.

**Veo que estas muy informado para ser criminal.**

- Tengo mis derechos… No hablare hasta que venga un abogado.

**Pues ya puedes rezar todo lo que quieras. En el ejército no entendemos de eso.**

- ¿Co.. Cómo?

**Se abolió el derecho a abogados a todos excepto civiles. ¿Es que eso no lo sabías?**

(Sin contestación)

**¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué se encarcelaba directamente a tus compañeros, Kurt? Sigues siendo tan simpático como siempre. Sólo comparable a tu falta de inteligencia.**

- ¿Y el juicio?

**¿Crees que podrás hacer frente a un juicio después de medio año en un calabozo, falto de pruebas, y con el más que probable intento de que tus compañeros te rescaten?**

(Sin contestación)

**¿Ya estás temblado? Nunca se te dio nada mejor que huir. Me resulta tan extraño verte aquí. Quien iba a pensar que precisamente tú seguiría con la estúpida idea de luchar contra el gobierno. Aunque bueno, eso es cosa de la APF.**

- No… No te diré donde están…

**¿Y para que quiero yo eso? Para empezar no es mi problema. Soy Coronel del ejercito. Y además, ya se donde estáis todos.**

- ¿Cómo…?

**Sabemos que Scott dirige todo desde el gueto norte. Que tu y Remy estáis en el sur, y que en el oeste están Drake y Worthington.**

- ¿Entonces…?

**Bueno, no creo que sea muy difícil de suponer. Te dejaré tiempo para pensarlo. Aunque claro, primero me tienes que responder.**

(sin contestación)

**Venga, ¿que me vas a decir que no sepa? ¿Norte o Sur? ¿Ibais a ver a Scott o a Remy?**

- No diré nada…

**Se que ibas a informar de estrategias. No sirves para otra cosa que como mensajero.**

- Eso es… mentira…

**¿Mentira? Fuiste el primero en largarte de Noark hace quince años. No tenías nada que hacer ahí.**

- Eran… órdenes.

**Ya claro. Pero Logan y los demás se quedaron ¿no? ¿Qué pasa, ellos no siguieron órdenes?**

- Se quedaron porque quisieron…

**Porque servían para algo, querrás decir. Si te quedabas tu, ¿que habrías hecho? ¿Dar brincos y pegar pataditas? ¿Rezar?**

- Habría… ayudado…

**Sí. Seguro. ¿Realmente te crees eso? **

(Sin contestación)

**No te tuvieron en cuenta allí, ¿crees que te la tienen ahora? Ni siquiera yo te la tengo. Ya esta claro que no tienes ni idea de nada.**

- ¿Qué…?

**Por narices tuvo que ser Scott el que dio las órdenes. Así que os dirigíais al sur. Es evidente. Y dado que eras tú, no es difícil pensar que fuera por temas de la redada de anoche.**

- ¿Entonces si tanto… si lo tienes tan claro, porqué me preguntas?

**Sólo para que me lo confirmaras. Pero las órdenes reales no las tenias tu, ¿verdad?**

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡No había nada mas!

**¿Entonces para que llevabais a Tormenta? ¿Y a Charles y al crío? ¿Lo sabes?**

- No… No tienen nada que ver…

**Que no ¿eh? Respóndeme a esto Kurt. ¿Con quién fue la última persona con que habló Scott? ¿Contigo o con otro?**

(Sin contestación)

**Me lo suponía. Un simple cebo. Sin una biblia no eres capaz de hacer nada a derechas.**

**ORORO MUNROE**: Conocida antes como Tormenta, ex miembro de la Patrulla X. Actualmente es líder de la formación rebelde asentada en San Francisco.

**Nº EXP**: 0000005637489982

**Cuanto tiempo. Me alegro verte viva, Tormenta.**

- Ya puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. No diré nada.

**No hace falta. Kurt me lo ha dicho todo.**

- ¡Mentira!

**No me creas si no quieres. Ahora solamente estoy aquí por pasar el rato.**

- No me conseguirás engañar con…

**Lo sé. Era evidente que el otro no tenía toda la información. Supongo que lo importante lo sabéis uno de vosotros tres.**

(Sin contestación)

**Siempre fuiste la más lista de todos. Realmente era un malgasto de facultades que estuvieses en el otro lado.**

- ¿Y crees que ahora me cambiaré de bando?

**No. Tampoco te lo propondría, como están las cosas. Lo único que podría hacer por ti ahora es conseguirte cadena perpetua y librarte de la pena de muerte. Pero nunca está de más alagar a una antigua enemiga.**

- Aún lo sigo siendo, por si no lo recuerdas.

**¿Tú? ¿Un grupo de rebeldes sin causa? Como mucho servís de entretenimiento para la APF. A mi no me metas en el mismo saco.**

- Pues bien que nos capturaste…

**Esto simplemente fue un pequeño regalo que me he hecho. La verdad es que no tenía más intención que exterminar las revueltas.**

- Ya. Siempre se te ha dado bien matar inocentes…

**No te equivoques. Yo solamente hago mi trabajo. Y si veo a delincuentes los capturo. Aunque no puedo negar que encontrarme a Xavier ha sido toda una sorpresa. ¿Se va a hacer con el mando de las operaciones?**

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

**¿Es eso un sí?**

- Es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra. Además, si lo supiese tampoco te lo diría. Pero para que veas que no tienes que seguir por ahí, te diré que eso solo lo sabes Charles Xavier. Yo no tengo ni idea.

**Confiaba que siendo alumnos suyos, seguiría tratándoos con la misma confianza, y deciros sus planes. Veo que no os perdona la derrota todavía.**

- Esa es seguramente la mayor estupidez que has dicho esta tarde, y lo sabes.

**Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Pero la verdad es que aún os debe pesar haber tomado la decisión equivocada, ¿no?**

- No era ni decisión equivocada ni nada por el estilo. Era lo que nos ordenaron y punto.

**No me imagino a Charles rindiéndose.**

- Nunca nos rendiremos

**¿Segura? Se nota que no habéis hablado mucho con Logan y Hank, ¿verdad?**

- ¿Cómo?

**Claro, tu fuiste la que emprendió la huida con los demás. ¿Nunca os preguntasteis que pasó cuando os fuisteis?**

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?

**¿Tienes curiosidad?**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Evidentemente si no te lo han dicho, supongo que no querrán que lo sepas.**

- Estas mintiendo…

**O quizás no.**

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿Qué me das tu a cambio?**

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te de a cambio? ¡Me tienes tienes encerrada aquí!

**¿Cuál era el mensaje? Sé que no solo eran órdenes de Cíclope a Gambito. ¿Qué más os dijo?**

- ¡¿Qué mas quieres que nos dijera?

**O mientes muy bien, o ni siquiera tu lo sabes.**

- ¡Claro que no lo sé! ¡No había nada más que órdenes!

**Tiene que haber algo. No sois tontos.**

- ¡Que no hay nada!

**Eso dices tú, pero me gustaría contrastar opiniones.**

**MARK LEBEAU:** Estudiante de Secundaria. Residencia oficial en Chicago.

**Nº EXP:** 0000007837467839

**Bien muchacho, ¿te puedo llamar Mark?**

- Puede.

**Bien. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?**

- Sí.

**¿Tienes alguna duda al respecto?**

- ¿Porqué está amordazada?

**¿Munroe? Porque no queremos que hable mientras estas tu presente.**

- ¿Interrogáis a gente pero le impedís que hablen?

**Bueno, eso a ti no te interesa.**

- Si me interesa.

**Que no te interesa, he dicho.**

- Le aseguro que me interesa.

**¡Entonces no es de tu incumbencia!**

(Silencio)

**A ver, ¿qué sabes de la gente con la que te encontramos?**

- Cosas.

**¿Que cosas? ¿Sabes a que se dedican?**

- Son delincuentes. El profesor es dueño de un restaurante.

**Bien. ¿Y porque te uniste a ellos?**

- Yo no me uní a ellos. Ellos quisieron venir conmigo.

**¿Cómo?**

- Yo no me uní a ellos. Ellos quisieron…

**¡Sí, lo entendí! ¡Quiero saber que porque se unieron a ti!**

- No lo sé.

**¿No?**

- No.

**¿Y no lo sospechas?**

- No.

**Mira, hijo. No se me dan bien los niños. Hagamos esto lo más fácil posible y te liberaremos lo antes posible. Al fin y al cabo no tienes cargos. ¿Quieres irte verdad?**

- Si.

**Perfecto.**

- No.

**¿Cómo?**

- Si me voy antes tendría que esperarlos igualmente.

**¿Por qué? ¿No decías que son ellos los que te siguieron?**

- Si. Pero necesito al profesor Xavier.

**¿Porqué?**

- Porque vino conmigo.

**Así que vino contigo. ¿Para qué?**

- Para ayudarme

**¿A qué?**

- A encontrar a una persona.

**¿A quién?**

- A Remy.

**¿Remy? ¿Remy y que más?**

- No sé.

**Supongo que te referirás a Remy, el rebelde de la zona sur ¿no?**

- Se que se llama Remy y que está en la zona sur. No sé si se referirá al mismo.

**Bueno, ¿y quien te ordenó ir al encuentro de Remy?**

- Nadie.

**Mientes.**

- No.

**A ver, Mark. Se que tienes un mensaje para Remy, ¿verdad?**

- Si.

**Bien. Dime primero quién te dio el mensaje.**

- Nadie.

**¡¿Como que nadie? ¡¿De parte de quién es el mensaje?**

- Mio.

**¡¿Tuyo? ¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías!**

(Silencio)

**Mira niño. Si no conocías a nadie excepto al Profesor Xavier, ¿cómo es que conoces a Remy LeBeau?**

- No lo conozco.

**¿Entonces como sabes que existe?**

- Me lo dijo mi madre.

**¿Tu madre? ¿Qué relación tiene tu madre con Remy?**

- Es su novio.

**¿Novio? Espera, ¿es tu padre?**

- Si.

**¿No conoces a tu padre? Un momento. Comprobad esos datos.**

- Creía que no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

**¿Tu sabías algo de esto? (dirigiéndose a Ororo Munroe)**

- Así no podrá contestar.

**¡Lo sé! Dejadle hablar.**

Munroe - Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

**¿No teníais ni idea?**

Munroe - La verdad es que el profesor y el chico llegaron hace unas horas. No les vas a sacar nada por mucho que lo intentes.

**Falta una pieza. Conozco a Scott. Tendrá un plan B, y uno de vosotros lo sabe.**

Munroe - Pues entonces vas a tener que interrogarnos durante toda la noche.

Mark - No puede.

Munroe - ¿Cómo?

Mark - En la escuela estudiamos las leyes mutantes. Los únicos que pueden detener mutantes es la APF. El ejército solo puede mantener prisioneros en tiempos de guerra.

**Lleváoslos a los dos.**

**CHARLES XAVIER:** Conocido antes como Profesor X. Dueño de un local de comida para trabajadores humanos.

**Nº EXP:** 0000005637489950

**Cuanto tiempo Charles.**

- ¿Cómo están los demás?

**Ese crío no se si es tonto o muy listo.**

- ¿Qué les has hecho?

**Siempre te has preocupado de los demás demasiado. Eso fue tu perdición. Pero están bien. **

(Silencio)

**Bueno, ¿que te ha traído a San francisco?**

- No pienso hablar.

**Olvida que esto es una interrogación. Solo puedo reteneros aquí media hora más. No tiene sentido y me ha dejado de interesar.**

- Me sorprende que una persona como tu haga caso a las leyes.

**Bueno, es la ley. Es la ley por la que luché. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptarla. Y si la APF no da señales de vida, ello sabrán el porqué.**

- Aún así, me sorprende.

**¿Creías que llegado el día me sentaría en una mesa a discutir todo el día en un parlamento? ¿Qué me haría emperador del mundo o algo así?**

- La verdad… Nunca pensé que llegaras a conseguir nada.

**Sabes que eso es recíproco.**

- Pero a veces tenía la impresión, de que te movía más un argumento que una convicción.

**Supongo que te parecía raro que arriesgara mi vida simplemente por mantener un argumento, ¿no?**

(Silencio)

**¿Sabes que yo siempre creí que te movía lo contrario?**

- ¿Cómo?

**Que te movía más la convicción que el argumento. Que te movía la estúpida idea esa de "todo juntos y felices", aunque sabías que nunca sería así, y que ni siquiera sería práctico.**

(Silencio)

**Por suerte me equivoque. **

- ¿Te equivocaste?

**Bueno, míranos. ¿Cuándo el argumento venció a la convicción? ¿En que momento de la historia, los soñadores se rindieron y los calculadores siguieron adelante?**

(Silencio)

**No se si me entiendes, pero dentro de mí y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, siempre pensé que yo me rendiría antes. Y por lo que veo me equivocaba.**

- Pero tu ya lo has logrado, ¿no? ¿A que viene todo este discurso?

**¿Conseguido? ¿El qué? ¿Qué ahora en vez de que sean los políticos humanos los que engorden sus culos, sean mutantes? ¿Esa es la que creías que era mi meta?**

- ¿Es que no te es suficiente todavía? ¿Qué más quieres hacer? ¿Un genocidio también?

**No. ¿Para qué? En cualquier caso, tu no eres nadie para decirme si lo que hago esta mal o bien. Al menos yo sigo luchando por lo que creo. Sí, esta vez me toca respetar la leyes, y a tus chicos le toca quebrarlas, pero sigue siendo lo mismo. El mundo está cambiando. Y si lo va a hacer, prefiero tomar parte de ese cambio, en lugar que dedicarme a mirar desde una ventana a ver como pasa.**

(Silencio)

**¿Alguna vez pensaste como perdisteis?**

- ¿Qué?

**Seguramente te acuerdes. Teníais las de ganar ¿no?**

- No me esperaba que tuvieses control de tanta gente y a tan gran escala.

**Al fin y al cabo, me tomó varios años llegar a ese punto. No fue sencillo ni lavar el cerebro de tanta gente, ni construir esa réplica de Cerebro.**

- Si, un golpe de estado en conjunto y la activación de ataques entre países al unísono. Solo una máquina así podría hacerlo.

**No. Ese fue el fallo de todos.**

- ¿Qué?

**Mi "Cerebro" no era el motor. Era la carrocería.**

(Silencio)

**Si, puede que destruyéndolo, algunos puntos flaquearan, pero el plan seguiría adelante. Pero era seguro que no lo destruirían. Y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.**

- ¿Cómo?

**¿No lo sabías? Tres de tus chicos estuvieron delante de la máquina y pudieron detener todo. O al menos, ganar más tiempo.**

- Mentira.

**¿Para que te mentiría ahora, a estas altura?**

(Silencio)

**¿Sabes porque no lo destruyeron? Porque mi "cerebro" era el tuyo, Charles. Y era la absoluta verdad.**

(Silencio)

**Si lo destruían, echarían abajo la Mansión Noark, sí, pero también la fundación Xavier. Y en el caso que tu estuvieses conectado, te matarían a ti. Por eso no pudieron hacerlo, Charles.**

(Silencio)

**Podrían habérsela jugado. Podrían haber pensado que en el peor de los caso, podrían seguir sin ti. E incluso confiar que no estaría conectado. Pero decidieron apostar por ti. Y viéndote ahora, la apuesta les salió mal.**

- Es… mentira.

**Piensa lo que quieras. Me da igual. Ya no eres ni la enésima parte de lo que fuiste. Y una charla contigo no tiene más razón de la que hacer tiempo a ver que hago con vosotros.**

(Silencio)

**Al menos, reconóceme por una vez, que en esto tengo razón. **

Fin del Capítulo 07

Fanfiction by


	8. Carta

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

08. Carta.

Querida Anne,

Se que te prometí muchas cosas, pero a estas alturas, supongo que sabrás que por el momento son imposibles. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que recibas esta carta, y mucho menos espero que la respondas. Y te pediría que no hicieses intento alguno de buscarme ni localizarme. Por tu propio bien. Espero que lo comprendas. Por lo demás, no se ni por donde empezar.

No sé como estarán las cosas por allí, pero por el momento, en cualquier zona de Norteamérica, las redadas son cada vez más frecuentes. Hace poco estuve en San Mónica, y empezaban a encerrar a gente de manera aleatoria, se pasaban horas sin comer ni moverse, esperando a una extracción de sangre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Millones de personas en todo el mundo, diferenciadas simplemente por la sangre. A veces me viene a la mente las imágenes de los padres que lloraban de alegría, al descubrir que su hijo portaba una mutación en el ADN. Los sacaban de ahí mediante llantos hacia un futuro mejor. Pero la realidad es que de cien personas que podía haber en un lugar, solo salían dos o tres en libertad. ¿Qué pasara con toda esa gente? ¿Qué pasará ahora que ser humano es un pecado?

Las noticias por donde estoy, no son muy alentadoras. De hecho solo hace 3 día que ha empezado a emitir de nuevo alguna cadena estatal. Parece que también han tenido una "limpieza". Como en todo. Empresas, gobiernos, asociaciones… Es inevitable pensar que hay algo que no está bien en todo esto. No me puedo creer que millones de mutantes en todo el mundo piensen simplemente que era algo que terminaría pasando, algún día. A medida que viajo por estados, veo que todo es igual en todo lados. Encuentro en el ambiente una especie de soledad pocas veces vista. Es verdad que los humanos son mayor en números, pero la falta de contacto y dirección los ha dejado a la intemperie y ante el ejército mutante.

Hace unos meses, cuando la cosa solo había empezado, la situación era diferente. Según he oído, más de un pueblo se unió en armas frente a los invasores, pero no fue suficiente. No conseguían aguantar más de dos días. La mayoría terminaba por rendirse, y una pequeña parte, huía hacia la otra costa. En las ciudades, aunque pase más o menos lo mismo, tampoco es suficiente. Se terminaban rindiendo. Lo más crudo de todo esto, es que los que huían hacia el oeste, no sabían que desde allí el ejército también peinaba dirección al centro del país. Tardaron tres meses en hacerse con Estados Unidos, una de las últimas potencial mundiales en caer. Por lo que dicen ahora las noticias, solo queda Rusia y el sureste asiático.

Me gustaría saber como estas tú, y si todo ha salido bien. No tengo miedo de que te hagan nada, pero por favor, no hagas tonterías. Ha veces me dan arrebatos desesperados e intento volver contigo, pero no duran más que unas horas. Sería algo estúpido. Además que no descarto que ahora esté en busca y captura. Como los demás.

No tengo noticias de nadie desde hace meses. Aunque la verdad es que creo que es el plan más sensato para seguir. En el caso de que nos estén buscando, lo peor sería andar en grupos. Además que a día de hoy no podemos hacer nada para detener a los mutantes. Sería una reunión con el único motivo de no estar solos, pero para muchos pienso que sería suficiente. Sin embargo es mejor así. Todos al fin y al cabo hemos tenido una vida complicada de la que hemos salido ilesos, y estar un par de meses no nos hará daño. Bueno, meses o quizás años. Creo que en aproximadamente un año, o año y medio, la cosa de estabilizará. No se de que forma exactamente, pero estará más estable.

Creo que intentan sacar adelante una nueva constitución a nivel global, pero no esperaran a que caiga Rusia. Sería demasiado esperar. La gente se cansaría de estar siempre en un régimen autoritario bajo los mandos del ejército. No veo otra forma. Así que si esperamos un tiempo, pues ya veremos que hacemos. Además está el problema de los humanos. Nadie sabe que va a ser de ellos. Algunos aseguran que los mandan a crematorios, pero creo que es un poco radical pensar eso. Si fuese eso ya habría corrido la voz de una forma más alarmante. Pero la realidad es que se los llevan en camiones a saber que lugar. La verdad es que al principio, seguía esos camiones cargados de humanos, simplemente por curiosidad, para saber que era de ellos. Pero nunca lo he averiguado. No descarto que un día si me encuentre una fosa común, pero me parecería algo tan macabro, que no me lo quiero ni imaginar. ¿Imaginas una fosa tan profunda como un edificio, lleno de cadáveres? ¿O incluso un campo desperdigado de muertos? Aún tengo la esperanza que no nos hayamos vuelto todos tan locos como para que eso se cumpla.

Supongo que también querrás saber un poco como estoy. Si te digo la verdad he perdido algo de peso, pero creo que es más por las eternas caminatas. La comida por el momento no es un problema muy grave. La mayoría de pueblos están abandonados, y aún hay reservas de comida. Incluso es fácil adjudicarse algún vehículo y poder seguir camino con él. Hasta donde a uno le llegue la gasolina. Aún no me arriesgo a ir abiertamente a una gasolinera. Es de las pocas cosas que aún funcionan en los pueblos de carretera, pero la mayoría llevadas por el ejército. Y de vez en cuando en las autopistas, me encuentro a un convoy de algunos carros blindados y camiones. Nunca me han parado, aunque supongo que también es que para cuando le ha saltado la duda de que hace un hombre conduciendo en medio del desierto, yo ya estoy suficientemente lejos como para que se planteen perseguirme. También por eso procuro deshacerme de los vehículos.

Bueno, tampoco ando mal de ropa y material de supervivencia. En realidad me las arreglo bastante bien. Duermo donde puedo, y por suerte, la mayoría de las veces es bajo techo. Por lo de las casa abandonadas, ya sabes. Y si hace falta también puedo dormir bajo cielo abierto. La ropa tampoco es otro problema. Es curioso, pero no necesito nada físico. ¿Te has dado cuenta, de que realmente la gente tenían todo lo que necesitaba? Es decir, puedo pasarme días caminando o en moto, y nunca me faltara comida ni ropa. Hay una cantidad increíble por todos los sitios. Una abundancia algo desquiciante. Una persona podría vivir así eternamente. Bueno, hasta que se muriese. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es un poco evidente. Hay millones de personas que han perdido todo. O la mayoría de las cosas que tenían.

A veces pienso si todo esto no un poco exagerado. Estar durante un año como un fugitivo. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. No sabes como me gustaría encontrarme a alguien que me dijera "Ya está, vete a casa". O al menos un "Como mucho te juzgarán y te meterán en el cuartelillo una temporada". La verdad es que a veces me siento solo. Y bueno, te echo de menos. No sabes como. Siento que si tu estuviese aquí, las cosas serian diferentes. Que no dudaría tanto, que… no sé. Pero me alegra que tu estés en un lugar más seguro. Es lo mejor. Sabiendo eso, creo que no hay problema.

Si te digo la verdad, me gustaría contarte como acabamos así. Al principio pensé que era mala idea, pero tal y como están las cosas, no creo que a nadie le importe en el caso que registren esta carta y lean el contenido. Te empiezo por aclarar que, hasta donde yo sé, todos están bien. Bueno la última vez que los vi estaban bien. Y bueno, no creo que ahora lo estén pasando mal. Como mucho estarán como yo. La gente de la academia ha pasado por muchas cosas, como para que ahora se les venga el mundo encima por algo como esto. Además, en principio el ataque final no se centró en nosotros, entre otras cosas, porque huimos.

Bueno, para explicarte un poco lo que pasó, no me que otra que explicártelo desde el comienzo. Cuando llegué a la academia, según me explicaron, Magneto había conseguido crear su propio "Cerebro", y estaba utilizándolo para preparar una revuelta a escala mundial. El problema es que estaba en Sudamérica, en Venezuela. Era una isla llamada "Isla Margarita" y tardaríamos cerca de 14 horas en llegar. Bueno, y fue lo que tardamos, más o menos. Pero para ese entonces, aunque el profesor se dedicaba a luchar contra el Magneto y su máquina desde "Cerebro", la verdad es que suponíamos que tenía el ataque muy avanzado. No se si me sigues bien, pero tuvimos que irrumpir en la mansión Noark, donde estaba instalado Magneto, sin ningún plan ni estrategia, a fuerza bruta e intentando perder el menor tiempo posible.

La verdad, es que a esas alturas, creíamos que nuestro punto a favor sería precisamente el sitio tan oculto en donde se encontraba todo esto, y esperábamos a un Magneto solo. Creo que ahí radicó el error. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Venezuela ya estaba bajo control mutante? Había poco menos que un ejército dentro de esa mansión, y de improvisto nos dimos cuenta de la realidad: Éramos siete contra cerca de unos mil mutantes. El profesor nos explicó que Venezuela había lanzado la alerta al mundo, pero que las cosas se precipitaban. Camboya y Laos también había sido conquistadas y casi todo el suroeste asiático estaba por caer. El norte de Sudamérica igual… Era una locura. Así que se optó por volver a . Pero Logan se negó. Aunque estuviésemos todos volviendo a la nave, decidió quedarse e intentar detener a Magneto el solo. Y yo me uní a su idea. Ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue la mejor opción. Y el final también lo demuestra. Hank intentó impedirnos la locura (fue el único que se percató de lo que estábamos planeando), pero al final también fue con nosotros. Tampoco me explico muy bien porqué, pero supongo que no le sentaría bien dejarnos luchar solos contra un ejército, la verdad.

Para sorpresa de los tres, nadie se percató de nuestra inmersión a la mansión. Después descubriríamos que les daba igual. Bueno, más que darle igual, sabían que no serviría de nada. Pero no fue porque dentro nos esperara otro "ejército". Noark esta custodiado solamente por Magneto. Pero desde el principio, nos percatamos que había algo extraño en todo eso. No tuvo intención alguna de proteger su máquina, ni su plan ni nada. Solamente se dedicaba a mirar por las televisiones lo que pasaba en cada punta del mundo. Logan fu el primero en increparle, pero tampoco tuvo resultado: lo tenía todo bien planeado.

Es verdad que su "Cerebro" controlaba la mayor parte de la movilización, pero la realidad es que varios líderes eran los que llevaban las riendas de los golpes de estado. El objetivo era el mismo y la fórmula en cada país, diferente. De hecho, si le atacábamos, lo único que conseguiríamos (en el caso de conseguirlo) sería matarlo, pero no frenaría nada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la muchedumbre mutante supiera si acaso de su existencia. Pero el problema principal no era ese. Logan intentó jugar su última carta, intentando destruir la maquinaria, pero tenía el mayor seguro de vida posible: El "Cerebro" de Magneto no era uno nuevo. Seguía siendo parte de él del Profesor. Y Hank confirmó que era así: Sólo el profesor Xavier tiene la capacidad suficiente para comunicarse con tanta gente a tanta vez. En manos de otra persona, solo es una aparato para aumentar capacidades mentales.

La realidad es que podíamos destruirlo, pero ¿y si el Profesor estaba conectado en ese preciso momento a Cerebro? ¿Qué pasaría? Lo más seguro es que moriría, eso lo teníamos todos claro. Si, puede que no estuviese conectado y puede que si hubiésemos echado abajo la mansión, las cosas habrían salido mejor. Pero solo ganaríamos tiempo. La apuesta era tan arriesgada, y el premio tan poco tangible, que ni Hank ni yo tuvimos fuerzas para continuar. Y Logan, al verle desesperarse cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la conversación con Magneto, sabíamos que no sería capaz tampoco. A medida que la imágenes de todo el mundo en guerra iluminaban la habitación y nuestros rostros, supimos que era jaque mate. Y el resto, ya es historia de la humanidad.

¿Hicimos bien? No lo sé. No si cualquier otro habría mandado todo a la mierda y habría acabado ahí con la máquina y con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Lo que si se es que los que estábamos precisamente ahí, nosotros tres, no éramos capaces de hacerlo. No decidimos, simplemente hicimos hasta donde pudimos hacer. Al menos, eso es con lo que me quedo, después de estar meses pensando en ello. Para que no te preocupes, te digo que salimos sin problemas de Noark. Aunque claro, los problemas no los teníamos nosotros, precisamente. A las pocas horas pudimos ponernos en contacto con la Academia. Si bien estaban todos sanos y salvos, el profesor Xavier nos dijo que nos dispersásemos, y que no volviésemos. Que ellos harían lo mismo. Lo más seguro es que la Academia terminase tomada también, si no por los mutantes, por los humanos en busca de venganza. Que nos deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, y que algún día volveríamos a reunirnos, cuando las cosas se calmaran. Nosotros no tuvimos valor para decirle lo ocurrido. Al menos yo, creo que nunca se lo diré. Me sabría mal que pensase que por salvarle la vida, hemos sacrificado tanto.

¿Tu que opinas de todo esto? Se que no me vas a poder contestar, pero aún pienso en que me dirías en esa situación. Aunque me lo guardaré por esta vez. Pero lo que siento realmente ante todo esto, es como si no hubiese futuro para nosotros. Como si un día, de buenas a primeras, ya no hubiese nada más allá del ahora. Que el horizonte está bajo nuestros pies, y que mirar hacia delante no sirve para nada. Te prometí tantas cosas para que te quedases en casa y no vinieras a la academia a combatir, que ahora me siento mal. Te eché de menos cada hora mientras estábamos a punto de atacar a Magneto, y cada segundo después de que nos rindiésemos. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar todo esto? Lo más extraño de todo es que ahora mismo, seguramente si nos podríamos casar sin problema alguno, podríamos cuidar a nuestro hijo sin dificultades y, aun con las circunstancias, podríamos vivir una vida norma de una vez por todas. Es tan absurdo y tan contradictorio, que a veces me da por tirar la toalla y seguir la corriente. Presentarme ante la justicia que hay ahora, cumplir con lo que tenga que cumplir, y entregarme a ti al final de todo. Pero sé que no seriamos felices. Se que tu no al menos no los serias, y presiento que no me lo permitirías. Se que no vale ser feliz a cualquier precio, y mucho menos a un precio tan alto, como es dejar tirados a millones de personas. Al fin y al cabo fue por eso por lo que no pudimos detener a Magneto.

Quizás lo que más lamento de todo esto, es el mundo que recibirán nuestro hijo, y que verá como normal. Darme cuenta que habrá un cambio generacional tan grande que jamás nos entenderemos completamente. Supongo que aún no ha nacido, y dentro de mi tenía la esperanza que todo se solucionaría y que ese niño vería al nacer, al menos, un mundo como el anterior, que si no era perfecto, al menos era algo más justo. Pero ya, poco a poco, me he quitado esa idea de la cabeza. Aún así, espero que estés bien y que todo esté saliendo como deseas. Al fin y al cabo, cuidar de él es lo máximo que te puedes pedir ahora mismo. Que nazca sano y fuerte. Yo seguramente no podré estar contigo, pero que sepas que no dejo de pensar en ti y, aunque no es mucho, te apoyo con todo mi corazón desde aquí. Te seguiré enviando carta tanto como pueda, y algún día, volveré a ti. Eso no lo dudes nunca. Siempre que no sepas que hacer, que te duela el alma como a mi, tienes que saber, que aunque nos distanciemos miles y miles de millas, siempre estaremos juntos. Tienes que saber que te anhelo y te recuerdo cada día, y que no pasa un segundo sin que piense en ti. Quiero que recuerdes que mi mente siempre estará donde estáis vosotros, y mi corazón también. Que parte de mi alma está en ese niño, que después de tanto sufrir al fin tuvimos. Y que jamás os dejaré solos.

Me despido por esta vez. Te mandaré más a medida que pueda, aunque no se si las recibirás. Pero al menos me hace sentirme mejor. Suena un poco egoísta, pero es así. Y aunque me haría especial ilusión saber como estáis vosotros dos, sería peligroso para ti. Y bueno, supongo que si lees esto lo sabrás, pero no escribo remitente. Si vez que las cartas te empiezan a venir abiertas intenta ser precavida. Auque creo que solo son paranoias mías. Aún así, cuídate todo lo que puedas y al niño también. Intentad que no meteros en problemas, por mucho que te duela la situación. Eres lo más importante para mí, y no quiero perderte a ti también.

Con amor y cariño para ti y nuestro hijo,

Remy Etienne LeBeau

Fin del Capítulo 08

Fanfiction by


	9. Padre

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

09. Padre.

Para cuando el ejército decidió soltar al grupo, todo había acabado. El sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte, justo por encima del bosque que hace unas horas habían atravesado. La tierra seca del invierno no terminaba de posarse de nuevo en el suelo y aún flotaba en el aire, fruto de los altercados que tuvieron lugar por la mañana y parte de la tarde. Y el frío invernal empezaba a pegar con más fuerza todavía. Podía esperarse que lloviera esa noche, e incluso que nevara. Pero todo eso daba igual ahora. Al menos para el grupo. La lucha psicológica a los que les tuvo sometido el ejército, sin saber que iba a pasar con ellos, fue bastante dura. De hecho, cuando Mark advirtió que el ejército no podía retenerlos más de tres horas, no hizo más que avivar la llama de la esperanza y con ello, la desesperación de que cualquier cosa podía quitarles la única posibilidad de escapar: Que la APF se presentara de improvisto, alguna orden del gobierno, o simplemente que a Magneto se le cruzara un cable y decidiera saltarse todas las normas, y retenerlos. Pero nada de eso pasó. Llegado el momento, Magneto y el profesor Xavier se encerraron en la sala donde los interrogaron a todos, y al salir, dio la orden de liberarlos. Nadie pidió explicaciones de nada y agarrándolos a la fuerza, los echaron del recinto. No hubo más que hablar.

Sin decirse prácticamente nada, todos se pusieron en marcha a la vez. Mark tomó la delantera rápidamente sin decir nada nadie, pero dejando sin empuje la silla del profesor. Pero Kurt si hizo cargo de él, mientras que Munroe empezaba a caminar a medio camino del chico y el profesor. Era perfectamente palpable en el ambiente no solo el agotamiento de todos, sino que no estaban del todo cómodos por la situación. Mark, suponía Tormenta, seguía enfadado con el profesor. Pero este no parecía ni estar ofendido ni preocupado por eso. Más bien, parecía estar pensando en sus propios asuntos. Kurt por su parte, alicaído también, seguramente por ser el primero en ceder ante el interrogatorio, no parecía tener ánimo ni para hablar ni para recordar lo mal que lo había pasado. No, no era el mejor momento para hablar, eso era evidente. Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, después de unos veinte minutos de caminata, volvieron a estar a las puertas del gueto.

- Aunque todo parece tranquilo, será mejor ir con precaución – advirtió en voz alta Munroe. Pero nadie le contestó. Al menos nadie le diría que no advirtió de antemano. Se detuvieron en las primeras chabolas y observaron el panorama. No había ni un alma a primera vista.

- No han dejado títere con cabeza – volvió a decir la mujer, aunque esta vez más bien eran pensamientos en voz alta.

- ¿Crees… que estarán todos bien? – preguntó Kurt antes de empezar a empujar al profesor. Al menos alguien quería romper el silencio.

- Será mejor ir directamente a la base y averiguarlo. No ganamos nada estar aquí preocupándonos.

Mientras Tormenta reemprendía la marcha muy seguida de cerca por Mark, Kurt y el profesor se quedaban atrás poco a poco. Quizás por las pocas ganas de ambos de seguir, o simplemente por el trabajo que costaba que la vieja silla del profesor caminara bien en ese terreno. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

- Dime Kurt, ¿es verdad que Logan, Hank y Remy se quedaron en la mansión Noark?

- Esto… Si. ¿No le explicamos lo que pasó en su momento, profesor?

- Si, supongo que si. Pero últimamente me han surgido algunas dudas.

- ¿Dudas?

- ¿Por qué se quedaron? ¿Y como consiguieron salir de ahí? – Kurt no podía ver otra cosa que la cabeza y la nuca del profesor, al estar empujándolo. Pero notaba algo extraño en él. Y eso que él tampoco estaba todo lo alegre que pudiera. Supuso que a todos le había afectado de alguna manera encontrarse, después de tantos años con un archienemigo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… no lo sé. Pero, ¿no fue una gran noticia saber que al final, salimos todos vivos? - ¿No era eso lo más importante? Quizás por es, el propio Kurt nunca se preocupó por saber que había pasado en realidad. Aunque supuso que los tres intentaron atacar la mansión, y al ver que era imposible, decidieron huir. Además, ¿no habían dicho que Magneto la destruyó?

- La verdad es que nunca ha quedado claro lo que pasó – Munroe, sin detenerse, se metió en la conversación – Pero como ha dicho Kurt, ¿No es lo más importante que todos estábamos bien?

- Supongo que en ese momento lo era. – Respondió el profesor.

- ¿Ha que se refiere?

- Bueno… - El profesor mantuvo esa frase en alto un largo rato, antes de que se tornara en silencio. El grupo no detuvo el ritmo, pero era evidente que algo estaba haciendo dudar al anciano. Y no solo a él, si no a todos. Munroe se aclaró la garganta, al fin y al cabo a ella también se le plantearon muchas dudas después de la conversación con Magneto.

- Se que es un poco osado por mi parte, pero por el momento soy la que esta al mando del grupo, y me gustaría pediros que no pensarais en nada de lo que os dijo Magnus… - la afroamericana se rascó la cabeza. – Es decir… en un interrogatorio, al menos de este tipo, no nos podemos fiar. No se que ha hablado con cada uno, pero me gustaría que aparcarais las cosas por el momento. A saber que es verdad y que es mentira.

- Tienes razón…

- Da igual que dijerais, que intentara sonsacaros o que os insinuara. No le demos mas vuelta – contestó finalmente, ante la aceptación de Kurt. Sin embargo, con una rápida mirada, se podía ver que el profesor no estaba muy convencido. Al fin y al cabo, si algo le preocupaba, no sería fácil quitarle eso de la cabeza.

- Hay alguien… - Mark detuvo a todo el grupo con el aviso. Señaló uno de los tejados de las chabolas que los rodeaban con su mano, y todo siguieron la línea imaginaria hasta el punto en concreto. Podían ver medio rostro sobre ella, como si estuviese decapitado.

- ¿Kitty? – Preguntó Munroe. La chica no tardó en salir, claramente aliviada.

- Dios mío, menos mal que estáis bien… – Pudo decir mientras bajaba rápidamente.

Katherine dirigió al grupo a la zona más segura de los suburbios en ese momento, las edificaciones de los guardias del gueto. Paradójicamente, no había ninguno a kilómetros a la redonda. Y es que todos ellos y la policía, aún se dedicaban a las redadas post-disturbios, y no tenía vistas de acabar hasta bien entrada la noche. Por lo tanto, el último sitio donde mirarían era su propia zona. Aún así, iban con cuidado, pero muchos humanos también se reunían ahí, y eran concientes de que si alguien se acercara, serían avisado ipso facto.

- Logan y Scott aún están intentando restablecer el orden en su zona. Por el momento, nadie de nosotros ha sido capturado, pero los humanos están muy alterados… – Explicaba la joven intentando que nadie los oyera. Estaban bastante apartados de la marabunta de gente que discutían, entre otras cosas, si era necesaria otra revuelta o bajar los brazos definitivamente.

- No parece que estemos en una situación muy distinta por aquí – añadió Munroe. Katherine asintió.

- Además… se está escuchando que en otras ciudades la cosa no se ha calmado, y que la gente sigue luchando. Incluso se ha creado el bulo que hay ciudades que han sido finalmente tomadas por humanos…

- ¿Bulo? ¿Es mentira?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabemos. La información de la televisión es muy difusa y algunos sospechan que mienten… Es todo demasiado complicado... – El suspiro de la chica dejó claro que las cosas no estaban en absoluto bien. Tanta desinformación y mentiras transitando de oído a oído convertía todos los guetos en un hervidero a punto de ebullición. Podía pasar cualquier cosa si no calmaban los ánimos.

- Y… esto ¿Habéis visto a Peter? – Preguntó nuevamente Katherine. Otra pregunta complicada. ¿Eso quiere decir que no han dado señales de vida aún?

- ¿No has contactado con ellos? – Munroe era la que llevaba la voz cantante en la conversación.

- No… La verdad es que habíamos oído que os habían arrestado y Scott me mando a verificar la información… Pero aunque los he buscado, no he encontrado a nadie – La preocupación de la chica se extendió a Tormenta. Si los habían atrapado, la cosa se complicaban aún más si cabía. Y lo peor es que ninguno de sus tres acompañantes parecía preocupado por la situación. El profesor seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Kurt más de lo mismo, y Mark, bueno, lo de siempre.

- Tendremos que ir preguntando, no nos queda otra. – Suspiró Munroe.

- Esto… yo no lo aconsejaría.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Realmente ahora somos mutantes más… no creo que ni nos hagan caso, ni se fíen de nosotros… Eso en el mejor de los casos… - La escépticidad de Kurt parecía lógica. Munroe sabía que Scott y ella eran los únicos en que confiaban los de su gueto, y lo normal es que pasara lo mismo con Gambito y Coloso. Incluso Kurt no parecía muy confiado en sus posibilidades de hablar con ellos, y eso que esta era su zona.

- Creo que me va a tocar reconocer la zona antes de que anochezca…

- Pero… estarán escondidos, ¿no? – Katherine sabía que si Tormenta se alejaba, le tocaría ella estar al mando, y no le gustaba nada la idea. – Por mucho que vueles… no creo que los veas a simple vista, y además…

- ¿Saben donde está Remy? – Al escuchar la voz clara y aniñada de Mark, todos se dieron cuenta que hace rato que no hablaba. Y es que se había dirigido sin contemplación alguna a un grupo de humanos que había a unos metros de ellos, que intentaban calmarse y planear nuevas estrategias. La pregunta del chico los silenció a todos que se giraron y lo miraron de arriba abajo. Munroe estuvo a punto de agarrarlo al vuelo y sacarlo de ahí, pero su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era acercarse rápidamente y apartarse poco a poco. Al fin y al cabo, si no les reconocían, podrían pasar incluso por humanos.

- ¿Quién eres tu, niño?

- Estoy buscando a Remy, un mutante.

- ¿Remy?

- Lo siento… - Munroe agarró al chico de los hombros y se situó a su espalda. – Es que… verá, estamos buscando a Remy LeBeau. Pero si no saben nada, perdonen la molestia.

El grupo se acercó cuidadosamente, por si había problemas. Kurt intentó no dejar ver sus características, aunque no parecía muy necesario. El grupo de humanos se miraron un momento entre ellos.

- ¿Y quien lo pregunta?

- Me llamo Mark... – Tormenta le apretó de los hombros, intentando que no hablase más de la cuenta.

- Es que, somos amigos suyos, y estamos preocupados por él. Y bueno… este es su hijo.

La frase, que en principio solo le servía como excusa para salir del paso, resultó ser otro detonante. Los dos grupos se quedaron inmóviles, y Munroe se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Al fin y al cabo, solo ella sabía que era su hijo. Y de pura casualidad, también hay que decirlo.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Remy tiene un hijo?

- Ahora que lo dices, me suena que lo dijera en alguna conversación…

- Si lo ves de perfil, tienen cierto parecido… - Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Al menos, ya no negarían no conocerlo. Al final, resultaría que de la locura del niño, aún se podría sacar provecho. Lo humanos miraron a todo el grupo, analizándolos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Tu no eres Kurt? – Una mujer no tardó en darse cuenta de que el mutante que había pasado tiempo con ellos estaba también.

- ¿Kurt?

- Si, hombre. El del grupo rebelde.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Tu eres el mensajero! ¡Ya me acuerdo! – Ahora que el centro de atención era Kurt, lo único que debía hacer era explicar la situación. Pero no parecía tener mucha confianza en ello. Aún así, dejó al profesor e intentó dirigirse a los demás.

- Esto… bueno, la verdad es que… como lo explico… - Munroe estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¿Cómo le iba a costar tanto hablar?

- Somos parte del grupo rebelde de otras zonas…. – Katherine intentó tomar las riendas de la situación – Y bueno, estamos intentando restablecer los contactos… y de Peter y Remy no sabemos nada aún.

Puede que fuese por su simpatía, por su cara, o por su apariencia inocente, pero en ese instante el mensaje cuajó en los humanos. No tardaron en asentir y aceptar la verdad. Una señora algo mayor, se puso delante del grupo y suspiró.

- Mirad, Remy a llevado a todos los rebeldes y a los humanos más buscado a las viejas alcantarillas. Seguro que buscándolos un poco los encontrareis.

Las alcantarillas no era precisamente el lugar mas deseable para estar, pero sin duda era un gran lugar para esconderse. Desde la abertura de los guetos, pues se han dejado de usar bastante, dado a la precaria situación de los hogares, algunos sin conexión a la red. Sin embargo, aún estaban en un estado perfecto para utilizarse. Así pues, el grupo no tardó mucho en ponerse de nuevo en marcha, pero esta vez sabiendo a donde iban. Tormenta no tardó ni un minuto en recriminar a Kurt su falta de osadía al intentar ser la voz cantante, pero dada la situación, y lo cerca que estaban de encontrarlos, ya no importaba. Lo importante era que parecía que estaban bien. Bueno eso, y la revelación de la paternidad de su compañero.

- ¿En serio es hijo de Remy? – Preguntó Katherine. Como siempre, Mark iba delante del grupo, haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier conversación, incluso si justamente hablaran de él.

- Bueno, eso es lo que dice él. Lo confesó en el interrogatorio. – Munroe miró al profesor, que seguía siendo empujado por Kurt - ¿Usted no sabía nada?

- La verdad… Es que ni siquiera se lo pregunté. Y no tengo ni idea porqué.

- ¿Ni idea?

- Es decir, se presentó en mi casa, y me pidió ayuda. Me dijo que quería encontrar a una persona y todo eso. Pero nunca me planteé porqué a Remy, ni que relación tendrían. – Aunque la sorpresa de la nueva información había calado en el anciano, aún no terminaba de quitarse el aura pesimista que le llevaba rodeando desde hace unas horas. – Supongo que es parte de mi ser…

Nadie quiso participar ni darle juego en su conversación. Tanto por no seguir hondando en la herida, como por la ilusión que daba de repente, presenciar un reencuentro de esas características.

- Pues si que tiene un aire a Remy, ¿no crees? – Aseguro Katherine, que era sin duda, la más ilusionada.

- A mi recuerda más a Pícara… - Añadió Kurt.

- ¡Es verdad! Será hijo de Pícara, ¿no?

- Que yo sepa, antes de lo de Venezuela, estaban viviendo juntos... Y por la edad si que encajaría…

- Oye Mark, ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – Munroe pasó de toda especulación y decidió preguntarle al chico directamente. Este, sin detenerse ni volverse, contestó al aire.

- Anna Marie.

- Vaya, ¿De verdad? – Ya no había ninguna duda. Era el hijo de Pícara y Gambito. De hecho, hasta cierto punto era impensable que no fuese así. Pero era sin lugar a dudas ilusionante.

- ¿Y como esta tu…? – Mark se frenó de repente y volvió hacia sus pasos hasta quedarse a la altura del grupo, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

- Hay alguien. – Dijo, sin más.

Llegados a este punto, lo que quedaría sería presentase y demás, pero a Tormenta le asaltaron las dudas. Si bien podrían ser aliados, si no era alguien conocido, era difícil que vieran que venían en son de paz. Eso sin contar que las redadas se podrían haber extendido también a las alcantarillas. Con una señal de mano, ordenó ocultarse tanto a Kurt como a Katherine. Ella hizo lo mismo. Solo Mar y el profesor quedaron expuestos. Era arriesgado, pero al fin y al cabo eran los que menos imagen de amenaza tenía. Y llegado el momento, el profesor también podría actuar. No era ni mucho menos un inútil en batallas.

- Así que es tu padre… - Dijo el profesor, mientras esperaban. Mark se había puesto detrás de él, al igual que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo que llevaban en ese viaje. – Si me hubiese dicho eso desde el principio, todo habría sido más fácil.

- No lo vi necesario.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Sabiéndolo o no, tampoco tenía claro donde se encontraba.

- Supongo que tienes razón… - El Profesor suspiró notablemente. Aún tenía en mente desde la pequeña discusión que tuvieron hasta la "revelación" de Erik. No estaba para muchos trotes, la verdad.

- Además, me apetecía tomarme mi tiempo para encontrarlo…

- ¿En serio? – Mark asintió, aunque el profesor no podía verlo.

- Por muchos motivos. Pero también me apetecía conocerlo mejor a usted.

- Supongo que tu madre te habrá hablado mucho de mi.

- Lo hizo… - Puede que fuese una tontería, pero lo hizo ilusión saberlo. Aunque no terminaba de saber muy bien el porqué. El pensar que durante todos esos años, Pícara había estado educando a un niño sano y fuerte, que ahora se mostraba tan seguro de si mismo, basándose también en sus enseñanzas, le hacía sentir que él también, aunque fuese un poco, lo había educado.

- Profesor… - Dijo una voz. No había más que hablar. Delante de él se encontraba un muchacho corpulento y de gran envergadura. Pero antes de que pudieran contestar, de un salto, otra sombra felina se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Peter! ¡Menos mal, menos mal! – Katherine se agarro a Coloso, sabiendo que por muy fuerte que se le lanzara, este seguiría erguido – Estaba… tan preocupada…

A medida que Munroe y Kurt se acercaban nuevamente a saludar, vieron que Piotr Nikolaievitch, al que conocían como Peter, no venía precisamente solo. Varios humanos armados salían de su escondrijo también, al ver que no había peligro ni amenaza. Estaba todo perfectamente organizado. Pequeños grupos se dividían en todas las alcantarillas y creaban una red de contacto rápido. Si veían a alguien, habían decidido que lo mejor era enfrentarse a ellos lo más rápidamente posible. Por suerte, y dada la hora que era, era muy difícil que las redadas pasaras a los subterráneos, así que ellos habían sido el único "contratiempo" que habían tenido en toda la tarde. Por ello, el propio Peter había ido expresamente a "recibirlos". Y es que hacía media hora que los tenían localizados.

- No ha habido nada que lamentar. Incluso Betsy consiguió liberarse antes de que acabara en la cárcel – Informaba Peter a Munroe. La afroamericana por su parte, estaba bastante satisfecha. Muchos de los humanos que habían ahí, fueron los encargados de echar abajo la furgoneta de APF que tenía arrestada a su compañera, para liberarla. Por ello Gambito les dio cobijo hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Aunque la verdad, es que esto visto desde un punto de vista más objetivo, podría ser hasta contraproducente. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

- Necesitamos ver ahora mismo a Remy, Peter. – Le pidió Katherine. Con nada más que un asentimiento, Coloso hizo una señal para que le siguieran.

Katherine le explicó a Peter todo lo que rodeaba a Mark, mientras todos escuchaban en silencio. Habían decidido, sin necesidad ni de votar ni comunicarse, no hablar con el chico. Más bien, dejarlo tranquilo. Seguramente era un momento muy difícil para él. Verá por primera vez al padre del que tanto había oído hablar, y que nunca había conocido. Y que al fin y al cabo, era el motivo de haber cruzado todo el país. ¿Qué preguntas le haría? Mark aseguraba que tenía algo que decirle, ¿le odiaría? Sería hasta cierto punto normal que, una persona que dice ser tu padre pero que no se ha dignado a presentarse ante ti, ni ha pasado contigo los malos momentos, obtuviese por parte de uno una indiferencia atroz, e incluso odio. Pero el chico no parecía de esos, ni Pícara una mujer capaz de inculcar eso en la mente de su hijo. Sobre todo después de mostrar todo el cariño que mostró por Gambito en años pasados.

- Creo que el momento se acerca… - Dijo Kurt, que empujaba nuevamente al profesor. Por primera vez en lo que él recordaba, Mark se posicionaba al fondo del pelotón, siguiendo la marcha. Nadie quería ni girarse para ver que cara tenía. Sobretodo porque tampoco era extremadamente expresivo. Poco a poco notaban como al lugar donde se dirigían poseía más cantidad de luz. De la poco que quedaba porque el atardecer ya estaba a punto de acabar, y la noche caía. Además de algo más de ruido. Al final del túnel de piedra, podían distinguir una marabunta de gente que se disponía a salir de nuevo a la superficie. Entre ellos, el Profesor pudo distinguir a Gambito. Estaba más flaco y descuidado que la última vez, pero era él. Todos se detuvieron cuando ya eran visibles.

- ¿Qué pasó al final…? – Remy se giró hacia los recién llegados, para descubrir la sorpresa - ¿Profesor?

- Me alegro de verte, Remy…

- Vaya, cuanto tiempo, que alegría de verle. Y los demás… ¿Ha pasado algo? Escuché que arrestaron…

- Si bueno, es una larga historia… – Munroe no sabía ni por donde empezar. La verdad es que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría que ser ella la que le explicara lo del chico. Y ninguno parecía querer dar el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esas caras?

- Esto… bueno… – Katherine, que seguía al lado de Peter, decidió retroceder un poco y empujar a Mark hacia delante. El chico no opuso mucha resistencia. – Queremos presentarte a una persona… Ha hecho un largo viaje y bueno…

Mark y Remy se miraron mutuamente, como analizándose. La verdad es que se miraban del mismo modo. Se notaba que eran padre e hijo. Pero no decían nada. Al menos Remy se notaba bastante perdido.

- ¿No sabes quien puede ser? – Preguntó algo más entusiasmada Katherine. Los humanos que estaban subiendo por las escaleras se detuvieron para ver que era todo ese revuelo. Pero Remy no sabía de que le hablaban.

- Pues la verdad…

- Se llama Mark. Mark LeBeau. Es tu hijo. – Dijo el profesor, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Era estúpido seguir alargando todo eso. Los ojos de Remy se abrieron como platos, mientras los susurros de sorpresa no se dejaban de escuchar. Poco a poco Remy alzó los brazos y los posó en los hombros de su hijo. Aún no se lo terminaba de creer.

- Tu… ¿Tu eres Mark? – Sentía que se le escapaba el corazón por la boca. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, que le saturaba. Pero el chico seguía mirándolo solemnemente – Esto… Yo…

- Papá… - Esas palabras terminaron de derrumbar a Remy. Ya no pensaba con claridad. Sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos del chico.

- Dime…

- Mamá ha muerto.

Los brazos de Remy terminaron de soltarse de su hijo, y volvieron a su posición natural mientras todo lo quería decir desaparecía de su mente. Y de la mente de todos.

Y nadie dijo nada más.

Fin del Capítulo 09

Fanfiction by


	10. Madre

All About Stanley Kubrick

(Todo sobre Stanley Kubrick)

10. Madre.

Recuerdo perfectamente el silencio que se formó a unísono entre todos. Humanos y mutantes. Algunos no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasado, y otros digerían las cosas lo más rápidamente posible. Recuerdo que en esos segundos, me encontraba en un extraño limbo, sin que pensamiento alguno me pasara por la cabeza. Y como cuando saltan los plomos de una luz, volví a la realidad cuando la pequeña Katherine rompió a llorar. Y tras ella, como si la caída de la lluvia se tratase, empezaron millones de sonidos a entrar nuevamente a mi mente.

Si, Pícara había muerto. Y lo peor es que parecía que nadie tenía nada que decir al respecto. Kurt, que hasta ese momento empujaba mi silla, también seguía en un estada de shock leve, y no sabía donde mirar. Kitty seguía sollozando y los demás permanecían quietos y aguatando el tipo. Los más seremos, palidecían. Y Remy que era el que recibía la noticia directamente, seguía mirando a su hijo. O al menos posaba sus ojos en él, porque su mirada delataba, que al igual que yo hace unos momentos, estaba en otro lugar. Me acerqué lo lentamente y como pude, ante la pareja. Cuando llegué a la derecha de Mark, pude ver que su rostro no mostraba más de lo que habitualmente hacía. Hace meses que está conmigo, y se que hace meses que estaba buscándome. Era evidente que lo tenía más que asumido. Pero era extraño la atención con la que seguía cada movimiento de su padre.

Remy, después de unos segundos volvió en si. Miró fijamente a Mark, dio un vistazo rápido al panorama (sin mover el rostro) y acabó clavando sus ojos en mi.

- Volvamos al refugio… – Dijo sin más. Pero estoy seguro de que no tenía más que decir. Por unos minutos su mirada estaría muerta.

El camino hacia la "madriguera" fue, quizás, lo más parecido a un cortejo fúnebre sin ataúd que podría una persona ver en la vida. Remy y Mark tomaron la delantera, pero nunca pronunciaron palabra alguna. Munroe, Peter y Katherine le seguían. Esta última no dejaba de estallar en llanto a los pocos minutos de conseguir calmarse. Peter, detrás de ella no dejaba de tomarla por los hombros y asegurarse de que caminaba y se encontraba bien. Kurt, detrás mía, me empujaba sin descanso. Pero de vez en cuando podía oír perfectamente su aliento entrecortado. Pero no dejaba de empujar. Los humanos que nos seguían, caminaban ya sin murmullo alguno, totalmente en silencio. Puede que en parte, para no ser descubiertos, pero podría asegurar que era una señal de respeto profundo hacia la circunstancia.

A diferencia de la cabaña de Scott, en la zona sur el refugio elegido era uno de los almacenes de la ciudad. Supongo que la lógica dicta que nadie pensaría lo cerca que estaban de la ciudad.

- Peter… ordena la retirada por esta noche… - Susurró Gambito antes de meterse al almacén. Peter se quedó atrás, hablando a los humanos, mientras todos procedíamos al una de las paredes falsas del almacén.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, chico? – Preguntó Munroe nada más cerrar la puerta. Mark se giró hacia ella.

- ¿De qué?

- Sobre… Tu madre…

- ¿Conocías a mi madre? – La pregunta dejó muda a Tormenta. Viendo que las cosas no estaban para diluciones ni nada más, me acerqué hacia ellos.

- Déjalo estar – Le dije. Munroe me miró y suspiró profundamente mientras lazaba la vista. Remy se había echado sobre uno de los sillones que había ahí y miraba al techo. Los demás, como podían, se habían acomodado.

- Tengo… que informar a Scott. – dijo en voz alta nuevamente. Es verdad, debían estar preocupados.

- ¿Vas a irte ahora mismo?

- Las cosas se han calmado bastante. Iré volando… Tendré cuidado.

- Si hay alguna novedad, mandaremos a Kurt. – Le dije, mientras le miraba. Este, que estaba en una esquina en el suelo, nos miró y asintió.

- Si… de acuerdo… - Tormenta volvió a revisar con la vista el pabellón – ¿Me podría acompañar a la salida, profesor?

Sin decirme mucho más, Tomó el manillar de mi silla y empezó a empujar. No habían muchos metros hasta la puerta.

- ¿Por qué ni se nos ocurrió preguntarle nada? – Me dijo mientras me dejaba junto a la puerta. Las estrellas ya salían en el firmamento nocturno.

- El chico… no sabe nada sobre nosotros. Solo sabía que su padre era miembro de la patrulla X, y que yo los dirigía. – Me dí cuenta que mi respiración también se entrecortaba sola – No le demos más vueltas.

- La primera noticia en quince años, y es que esta muerta. Se que es estúpido, pero de repente la hecho muchísimo de menos... – No lo era en absoluto. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, y supongo que para todos, era imposible que no se nos vinieran imágenes de ella.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el muchacho? – Me volvió a preguntar.

- Conociéndolo, tendrá claro lo que va a hacer ahora… Al fin y al cabo, lo tendrá muy asimilado…

- ¿Qué tipo de amigos hemos sido, si no hemos sido ni capaces de encargarnos de su hijo cuando ella se ha ido?... Ni siquiera habrá terminado la escuela… - Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Y debo de confesar que yo también me estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos de tristeza.

– Al final, por muy egoísta que suene, nos cegamos en nuestros propios objetivos…

- Hemos luchado quince años por gente que ni conocíamos, y no fuimos capaces de estar con la gente que queríamos cuando nos necesitaban…

- Eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse… - Le dije. Pero ya nada detenía sus lágrimas.

- Pero… pero… hay algo que no está bien… ¿Porqué me siento tan arrepentida entonces…? – El frío empezaba a aumentar mientras estábamos afuera. ¿Qué le podía decir? Había vivido muchos años, y había perdido a muchos seres queridos, pero nunca estuve preparado para afrontarlo. Ni para decirle a los demás como hacerlo.

-Será mejor, que te vayas ya antes de que haga más frío. – Le dije, como único recurso para terminar la conversación. – Parece que esta noche nevará. No quiero que te pille en medio del vuelo.

Tormenta se limpio la cara con la mano.

- Controlo la climatólogía…

- Es verdad. A veces se me olvida. – Monroe se abrochó toda la ropa que tenía, me hizo una señal con la mano, y despegó levemente del suelo.

- Volveré por la mañana.

- No te preocupes – Le dije sin más. Y tras una fuerte brisa helada, partió surcando los cielos. Mirándola como se perdía en el horizonte, me dio por acordarme en las veces que había dejado partir a esos chicos a una muerte casi segura. Pícara habitualmente era uno de ellos. Y lo hacían bajo la promesa que si vencían, estaría más cerca el día en que vivieran en paz. Es extraño que Pícara lo lograse, y lo hiciese alejados de nosotros. ¿Habría sido realmente feliz?

- ¿Un café, profesor? – escuché a mi espalda. Remy venía con dos tazas calientes. Me dio una sin ni siquiera esperar contestación. Su cara mostraba cierto atisbo de preocupación, pero podríamos decir que ya había vuelto en si.

- Gracias. – Le contesté.

- Kurt me ha dicho que había estado bastante retraído las últimas horas. – Se me había olvidado por completo.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello.

- Ya, supongo que no… - Remy tomó un sorbo de café. La baja contaminación a la que los gobiernos habían sometido a las ciudades, conseguía que todas las estrellas del firmamento pudiesen verse con claridad. Supongo que siempre se puede sacar cosas positivas de las desgracias.

- Sabe… - Empezó a balbucear Gambito – Nunca imaginé que fuésemos ha estar tanto tiempo separados. Incluso cuando todo pasó, creía que en uno o dos años volvería con ellos.

- ¿Con ellos? ¿Sabías que tenías un hijo?

- Bueno, en teoría suponía que tenía que tenerlo. Obligué a Anne que se quedara en casa, porque estaba embarazada. Por eso no fue con la Patrulla X ha Venezuela. Aunque supe si no había habido ninguna complicación. – Otro sorbo de café – Siempre le hablada dos en las cartas. ¿Y si no lo hubiese tenido? A veces se me pasaba por la cabeza, y me imaginaba el daño que podría estar haciéndole.

- Por suerte, parece que siempre fueron dos

- Si, por suerte…

- ¿Estabas en comunicación con ellos? ¿Cómo es que no sabías…?

- No, no… En realidad… Nunca me respondieron. Pero no porque no quisieran, sino porque nunca les di mi dirección. Por si nos traía problemas, ya sabe… Les mandaba cartas cada tres meses.

Supongo que en parte, por eso Mark se sentía tan unido a él. Es decir, nadie cruzaría medio país para ir a ver a un padre que nunca se preocupó por ellos y los abandonó. Pero sí por uno que, de alguna forma, siempre estuvo ahí. Y que aunque no supiera ni como se llamaba, si merecía saber que su pareja había muerto.

- Le prometí que nos casaríamos cuando volviese…

- No creo que a Pícara le importase mucho estar casada o no… - Esto me hizo pensar, ¿estaría todo en orden en su vida? Es decir, Pícara no murió ayer. De algo se debe haber mantenido el chico. Y tal como están las cosas, no es seguro que Remy esté escrito como padre suyo. Y si las cosas no han cambiado mucho, ahora mismo debería estar en clases.

- ¿Sabes…? - La pregunta era obligatoria - ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, no podemos dejar al chico tirado…

- Si, claro. Pero tampoco me gustaría que viviese oculto en medio de un gueto el resto de su infancia… Comprenderá que eso aún tengo que pensarlo un poco…

- Si, supongo… - Y también habría que pensar que tenía en mente el muchacho. Con lo decidido que era, estaba claro que ya tendría pensado que hacer ahora. ¿Volver y ya está? Al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer – ¿Te arrepientes?

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si te arrepientes de no haber estado con ellos. Era tu familia al fin y al cabo… Nadie te habría culpado de habernos dejado y quedarte con ellos. O al menos, de olvidarte de todo y vivir feliz.

Esto le hizo pensar. Tomando el último sorbo de su café me miró, y volvió a mirar al cielo, quedándose en silencio unos momentos. Yo apuré la taza también.

- Seguramente habría sido Anne la que me hubiese culpado. – Aún con la mirada triste, se volvió sonriendo. – Aún embarazada, quería ir para ayudar a la patrulla. La convencí diciéndole que iría yo manteniéndola al tanto de todo, y que si necesitábamos su ayuda, yo mismo le llamaría. Si hubiese vuelto con ellos, habría salido ella misma a ayudar, y ahora mismo no sería yo el que estuviese aquí, si no ella. Al menos, su hijo la mantuvo atada a su trabajo y su responsabilidad como madre… Pero, mentiría si le dijese que no habría querido haber pasado con ellos estos últimos quince años.

- Supongo, que mientras hay vida, hay esperanza… - Si, creo que al final, eso es la razón de todo. Si Pícara estuviese bien, Gambito seguiría trabajando y luchando por verlos algún día de nuevo, bajo un mundo que ellos creyeran justo. Si, podría haber hecho como yo, e intentar olvidarlo todo. Pero a diferencia de mi, ellos sabían que no podrían ser completamente felices viendo que no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. Decidieron aparcar su felicidad nuevamente, y seguir luchando. Uno, como Gambito, directamente en las trincheras. Y otro, como Pícara, protegiendo lo que más querían y la vida que habían conseguido.

- Me alegra de que piense así… - Gambito me volvió a sonreír – Puede que ya lo sepa, pero la vez que volvimos Hank, Logan y yo a luchar contra Magneto, realmente no hicimos nada…

- Si, bueno… estoy al corriente de la situación. – Ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema, pero la verdad es que al principio quería preguntárselo. Pero el siguió.

- Ha veces creía que su desaparición y la falta de contacto con nosotros se debía a que sentía culpable, pero Logan y Hank me aseguraron que no solo no le dijeron nada, sino que no le contaron nada a nadie de lo que pasó allí.

- La verdad, es que lo descubrí hace poco. Erick nos interrogó a los cuatro de camino hacia aquí… - Gambito asentía con la cabeza, dándome a entender que seguramente o ya lo sabía, o Kurt se lo había explicado. – Al principio me afectó un poco, pero la verdad es que sabiéndolo o no, no creo que mi reacción hubiese sido distinta estos años. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y realmente creía que todos habías rehecho vuestras vidas. Pero… la verdad es que viéndolo objetivamente, solo eran excusas. Era estúpido pensar que os quedaríais con las manos cruzadas.

Gambito asintió nuevamente.

- La verdad, profesor, es que no tengo claro porque ninguno atacó a Magneto en ese instante, o destruyó su "Cerebro". Pero se porqué yo no lo hice: Si le digo la verdad, apostar su vida por ganar algo de tiempo, a mi no me pareció buena idea. Ni muriendo usted, conseguiríamos un mundo en paz duradera entre mutantes y humanos. Ni siquiera era seguro que pudiésemos detener ese lavado de cerebros a escala mundial que hizo Magneto. En cambio, si al menos nos asegurábamos que estaba vivo, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a intentar cambiar el mundo. Aunque tardase quince años en volver a ponerse en marcha.

Esas palabras rebotaron en mi cerebro durante muchos segundos. Era verdad. Nadie tenía culpa de nada. Y la única culpa que tenía yo, y era bastante grave, es la de rendirme. La de dejar pasar el tiempo sin ni siquiera ser capaz de pensar que había que hacer algo. Que cuando mi gente más me necesitaba, no estaba con ellos. Y de que yo, el que les había instruido a creer en que los humanos y los mutantes algún día colaborarían, abandonara esa idea.

Gambito me dio su taza y sin decir mucho más, me empujo de vuelta al calor del almacén. Kitty y Peter se había dormido uno al lado de otro, y Kurt, agazapado en el suelo, también roncaba levemente. EL único despierto, y que no parecía tener intención de descansar, era Mark. Había puesto otra película y estaba frente al televisor, mientras la luz de los pantallazos en blanco y negro iluminaba la habitación. Al menos, había considerado a los que dormían, y el volumen de la cinta estaba lo más bajo posible, sin dejar de ser inaudible. Mientras dejaba las tazas cerca de la máquina de café, vi como Remy se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él.

- ¿Puedo ver la película contigo? – Le dijo. El chico lo miró levemente, y volvió la vista al televisor.

- Puedes – Dijo finalmente.

No se cuando exactamente me quedé dormido, pero a la mañana siguiente unos golpes en el hombro me despertaron. Mark me zarandeaba levemente. Me dolía la espalda por dormir sentado, pero alguien tuvo la delicadeza de ponerme una manta encima.

- Ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto… - Dije, a la vez que las sacudidas acababan. El chico se irguió nuevamente, estaba con su mochila al hombro y listo para salir.

- Me voy – Me dijo sin más.

- Siempre creí que no eras del tipo de gente que se ve en la necesidad de despedirse. – Le contesté, intentando quitarme las legañas de los ojos. La nuca me estaba matando.

- ¿Quiere que le acompañe de nuevo a New Jersey? – Me preguntó. Las cosas estaban yendo muy rápidas. ¿Irme ya?

- ¿Y tu padre? – Se me ocurrió preguntarle. El chico si hizo a un lado y me señaló hacia la puerta. Remy estaba preparando la mochila.

- Me voy con Mark. Ya he enviado a Kurt a informar a Scott. –Remy terminó de hacer su pequeño equipaje y se dirigió a mi. – Al fin y al cabo soy su padre.

- Entiendo…

- No quiero que se quede aquí. Prefiero volver con él y asegurarme que estará bien antes de tomar una decisión. – Gambito suspiró. – Siento tener que despedirme de usted a las pocas horas de volver a encontrarnos…

- No te preocupes… Pero yo me quedaré unos días más por aquí… – Le contesté. Yo si que no quería despedirme de todos a las pocas horas. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarles y aconsejarles. Gambito me sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Esperaré fuera, Mark. – Le dijo, mientras el chico asentía. Acababa de darme cuenta que estábamos solos. Peter y Katherine se habían ido ya.

- Supongo que estarás contento. - Le dije. El chico asintió sin más. – Se que es duro perder a un ser querido. Hace tiempo también perdí a mi madre… Bueno, lo supondrás por mi edad. Aunque claro, tu ya lo habrás asimilado. Hemos tardado meses en llegar…

- Siento no habérselo dicho – Me dijo. Parecía algo arrepentido.

- No te preocupes. Era decisión tuya. Al fin y al cabo, era tu madre… Por cierto, ¿a que se dedicaba tu madre?

- Era mecánica.

- ¿Mecánica, al final? La verdad es que le pega… - Me rasqué la cabeza. Suponía que algún día nos separaríamos, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no me hacía a la idea.

- Le debo una. Si alguna vez me necesita, venga a buscarme, profesor.

- Bueno, sería más fácil si me dijeses donde vives.

- Lo sería, sin dudas. – No me dijo nada más. Supongo que era una especie de venganza por tener que buscarme durante algunas semanas. Bueno, ya me enteraría. Aunque me hizo gracia.

- Muchas gracias. – Le dije. Me miró sin comprender. – Me ha venido muy bien salir y estirar las piernas después de quince años. Así que digamos que ya no estás en deuda conmigo. Pero, si algún día tienes un problema, o te sientes perdido, yo te ayudaré. Al fin y al cabo me dediqué hace años a lo mismo, y ya sabes donde encontrarme.

El chico asintió tomó mi silla sin pedírselo, y me llevó hasta la salida. Estaba todo cubierto de nieve. Las pisadas de Remy aún se notaban perfectamente dibujadas en el suelo. Esperaba con paciencia, mientras recalentaba las manos con su aliento.

- Muchísimas gracias a usted también profesor… - El chico me extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

- Te habría ayudado aunque no me lo hubieses pedido – Le contesté estrechándosela.

- Lo sé, pero también le doy las gracias por mi madre. Muchas gracias por cuidarla, cuando yo no estaba con ella. – Aún sin saber muy bien porqué, lo atraje hacia mi y lo abracé. El me correspondió al abrazo sin que le temblara el pulso.

- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo muchacho?

- Usted también profesor… - Me dijo ya finalmente, mientras se separaba de mi. Bajó hasta donde estaba su padre y me hicieron una señal con la mano. A los pocos minutos, se perdieron, en dirección a la ciudad.

Habían sido los dos meses más interesantes de los últimos años.

Fin del Capítulo 10

Fin de All About Stanley Kubrick


End file.
